<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What lies in Kansas by Nachsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639644">What lies in Kansas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie'>Nachsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only Kisses Series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brothers, Brotherly Angst, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family History, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Little Brothers, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows...Dean isn't going to like what he has in store. However, Castiel needs to know Dean will be okay no matter the outcome of his cancer treatment. Even if that means breaking promises he made long ago to him. He can only hope old wounds resurfacing will bring closure and finally a chance at happiness for Dean Winchester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel &amp; Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only Kisses Series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/371441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kansas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bare footsteps quickly patted down the hall as Leo quickly moved to hide. Leo turned to look down the halls before deciding on the hall towards the girls’ bedroom. Dean softly read to the girls as he was putting them down for a nap. Dean paused his reading seeing Leo trying to find a place to hide but the girls were almost asleep in their separate beds. Dean frowned seeing Leo trying to hide in there.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy rabbit said to the baby rabbit, Leo you better leave before you wake up your siblings, for if you don’t, you will have to put them asleep all by yourself.,” Dean stated in a reading voice, as the girls lightly breathed almost completely asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Leo whispered before tiptoeing out of the room, before being scooped up with a squeal of giggles by his father. Castiel tickled him as Dean quickly came out of the door shushing them loudly which both winced. </p><p> </p><p>“Go away.” Dean waved them off, as Castiel threw Leo over his shoulder walking away with him. Leo snorting as he was carried away. Dean held the baby monitor to his chest as he followed after him, one hand on his belly as he followed after the happy two. </p><p> </p><p>When they got down the stairs, Castiel spun in circles making noises as Leo squealed and laughed loudly, Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head with love. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m grabbing ice cream, who wants it?” Dean walked towards the kitchen as Leo screamed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“ME MOMMY! I DO!” Leo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“NO, YOU WILL BE MY DINNER!” Castiel boomed like a giant as Leo snorted and laughed being pulled back upright before Dean handed him the ice cream. Leo laughing loudly as Castiel kissed Leo’s cheek and set him down. “Go eat it at the counter since mommy can’t bend down like he used to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Leo bounced to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“I can bend down.” Dean chuckled as Castiel raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Prove it.” Castiel ushered dropping his own wrapped frozen Ice cream cone. Dean made a face as Dean moved to squat, separating his legs a lot to get down there. Dean felt a hand smack his butt. Dean almost fell forward losing balance but Castiel caught him, helping him upright snorting. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you!” Dean laughed throwing the ice cream cone at his dumb head. Castiel kept snickering as he pulled Dean close wrapping his arms around him and rubbing the baby bump. “Cas, pick up your ice cream before it melts.” Dean laughed pulling away from Castiel as Castiel kneeled down to grab his ice cream. Dean opened his own drumstick, which he had been craving. The baby loved the ice cream and the frozen chocolate on the bottom. Dean loved it too. Castiel watched Dean chewing hungrily on his ice cream. Castiel leaned against the counter watching his mate with love hesitating to say what he wanted to say. Dean paused his chewing, eyeing him. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Dean asked curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“...I want to take you and the kids somewhere.” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. </p><p> </p><p>“After their nap-” Dean stated taking a bite. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I-I mean out of town. Somewhere.” Castiel stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Dean tilted his head. </p><p> </p><p>“A surprise.” Castiel smiled softly. “You and the kids will come with me to the private plane somewhere...nice.” Dean eyed him curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Dean nodded. “Leo’s on a break. The girls love your pilot. I love the billionaire.  Sounds like fun...but are you up to it?” Dean reached out touching his arm with love as Castiel nodded. Dean didn’t want him too stressed out or worried, which Castiel made sure to HIDE from Dean, he always was stressed out and worried. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I-...I’ve actually been looking forwards to it for some time.” Castiel admitted as Dean tilted his head. Castiel should have figured Dean would be suspicious of this, especially since he’s been everywhere at least once in the world and if Castiel truly wanted them to go for a while... He would have just taken them.</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Dean stated. Dean didn’t like surprises.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Castiel stated plainly. Dean wasn’t going to like where they were going.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like surprises.” Dean frowned. He really didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Castiel blinked. He wasn’t going to like the trip either. </p><p> </p><p>Dean eyed him before he went back to eating his ice cream. Dean wanting for Castiel to continue. Hoping he would cave.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel licked his ice cream. </p><p>Dean turned away giving up before he moved to lean against the counter biting the cone, Dean chomped loudly. Castiel eyed him with love before he handed Dean his own cone. Dean took it gratefully chewing on it. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you are both into ice cream. But my mate and child need a real meal.” Castiel patted his belly. </p><p> </p><p>“This is why I love you,” Dean commented now enjoying two ice creams as Castiel chuckled moving to cook dinner.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy? Where are we going?” Leo asked as Dean innocently looked away like he wasn’t curious as Castiel pushed a stroller of two kids, and Dean pushed the other two. The girls were happy and giggling as Castiel walked down towards their private jet. Castiel eyed Dean, who was pretending not to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy and you will know when we get there.” Castiel beamed to the child as Dean cursed under his breath. Castiel shaking his head amused before they got to the plane stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Mr. Novak and co.” The pilot met them on the tarp. Michael helped Dean take the girls from the baby strollers. Some flight crew helped grab the strollers putting it into the cargo hold. Michael and lucifer taking two of the girls in as Leo trialed after them. Dean arched his back, his back already annoyed with the fact he was walking too much. Castiel scooped up the two remaining girls, Dean went to object but Castiel kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>“I got them.”  Castiel cooed to Amber and Topaz who was happily sucking on their pacifiers. Looking around as Dean smiled at them, giving them kisses before he started up the stairs, Castiel following him inside. </p><p> </p><p>Dean sat down, sliding on his seat belt as Castiel watched the strap going over his large belly. Castiel helped the toddlers into their seats, the toddlers were used to planes so it wasn’t odd to be strapped in for one. The girls happily playing on the kids’ tablets where the girls were playing a variety of games, including but not limited to learning games, dress up games and a dinosaur matching game. Topaz happily watching Moana instead of playing. </p><p> </p><p>Dean uncomfortably rubbed his belly his back killing him as the flight attendant offered him something to eat or drink. Dean took the menu being offered looking it over after ordering himself a sprite. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel turned to make sure all the kids were strapped in, seeing Michael had finished with the girls making sure they had what they needed. Making sure their headphones were in and had a blanket on them. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel moved to Leo kneeling to him, Leo glanced upon his own tablet. Castiel eyed what he was doing. Leo like to draw on his, he was getting better and better with each drawing. Castiel knew he was going to be selling his own art one day. Castiel pulled a blanket out putting on his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“You all warm, Leo?” Castiel stated as Leo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Leo smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Hungry or thirsty?” Castiel asked as Leo poked his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Um... “ Leo thought, his missing baby teeth were so cute. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some milk and some peanut butter and jelly?” Castiel offered as Leo nodded happily. Castiel kissed his forehead before moving to go sit with Dean who was downing some sprite. </p><p> </p><p>“Still got morning sickness?” Castiel asked as he buckled himself in, Dean nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m debating if I want to throw up a meal or not,” Dean commented chewing on some pretzels. </p><p> </p><p>“You should eat,” Castiel stated petting Dean’s belly. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want a burger and pickles. I hate pickles, this baby is for sure yours if you were worried.” Dean commented. </p><p> </p><p>“Could we get the burger with extra pickles? Two?” Castiel smiled up to the flight attendant who smiled going to get the pre-made food. Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean’s neck kissing his mating mark. “Thanks for putting my mind at ease, I was starting to think it was the milk man’s baby.” Castiel teased as Dean snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it for sure is the milk man’s baby,” Dean commented. “I just wanted to make you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is attractive. I completely understand.” Castiel smiled leaning in and kissing him as Dean laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Attention, Novak family, now that you’re all buckled up and ready. I have announced we will be taking off to our destination of....” The speakers called as Dean glanced up hoping they would reveal where. “...A surprise!” Castiel busted up laughing as Dean frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it for SURE Is the milk man’s baby.” Dean snorted annoyed as Castiel continued to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“...Think we could sneak away and join the mile high club?” Castiel asked as the plane started taking off. </p><p> </p><p>“...Okay.” Dean nodded agreeing, Castiel beamed. “We do it every flight, you’d think you would get bored-”</p><p> </p><p>“Of sex with you?...Never.” Castiel whispered honestly, Dean’s heart pounded at that as he moved to lovingly kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>“You make me fall in love with you over and over again.” Dean nuzzled into him as Castiel pulled a blanket on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Castiel beamed moving to kiss his forehead with care, Dean closed his eyes as the plane took off. Dean held Castiel’s hand till they leveled out and Castiel wouldn’t have had it any other way.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean stretched when the plane landed, his hand returning to his belly. Castiel wanted to pull him back into the bathroom for a little more fun, but of course, they had to leave. God, how did Dean always get him hot and bothered just by being?</p><p> </p><p>Castiel picked up two of the girls as Michael helped carry the rest. Dean walked down the steps as Castiel trailed behind them. A Limo waiting to take them to their summer home. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, where are we?” Dean asked the driver who held the door open. </p><p> </p><p>“I was told not to tell you, Mr. Novak.” The driver spoke as Castiel cackled. Dean rolled his eyes amused as he got into the limo. </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean leaned his head against the window, watching the people walking by when he pause noticing something familiar. Dean sat up glancing around having a sick sense of Deja vu. Like something itching in the back of his mind. Dean paused moving to hit the limo window. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Dean commented but the Limo didn’t stop fast enough. “Stop. Stop!” Dean got out of the car before it completely stopped moving to the old historical house in the park across the street. A couple of cars honked at him for just shooting across. Dean walked up to the house reading the historical plaque. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>“Dean?” Castiel ran across following him as Dean panted in emotions. Dean turned to look at him in uncontrollable anger. Castiel knew the jig is up. “...Okay, so I know you’re mad-” Castiel laughed nervously as Dean threw his hand back punching him hard in the nose. The alpha groaned holding his bloody nose, as Dean stormed back to the Limo shaking his bruising hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah...He expected this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean got into their Summer home angrily shaking his hand which stung from the hit to his husband’s face as Castiel came in after him holding ice to his nose as Michael and lucifer put the kids down for the nap. Castiel tried to put ice on his mate’s hand which bled from the hit but Dean kept shaking his hand from the pain moving away from him. Their summer home was in the countryside of Kansas, a city away from Lawerence. Normally they would avoid Lawerence, Driving the long way around to get to their summer home in Topeka but still close give Dean a feeling of home. The fact that Castiel brought them through Lawerence, Dean knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” Dean snapped in the middle of a panic attack breathing enough to worry Castiel. “I’m going to pass out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down. Please.” Castiel begged but Dean kept pacing. </p><p> </p><p>“This was a no-no.” Dean breathed roughly. “This was on our list of no-nos. Things we agreed to never bring up. I wasn’t going to bring up that you were once a Tom Selleck impersonator and you promised to NEVER bring me to Lawerence, Kansas!” Dean sobbed in tears as Castiel sighed his heartbreaking at his mate’s tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean.” Castiel moved to him as Dean curled away, Castiel touched his arms with care moving to hug his mate holding him close. Dean cried into his chest. Castiel held him rocking him with care till Dean calmed enough to be sat down. Dean gave a small sniff as he pulled back noticing Castiel was handing him some chocolate. Which he took and started to eat. Castiel took his hand and tended to it, which Dean sniffed watching Castiel ice his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“...Sorry I punched you.” Dean whispered softly as Castiel nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I deserved it,” Castiel commented as Dean leaned in, he softly kissing Castiel’s bruised nose. Castiel smiled softly before he kissed him again with meaning. “...I want to explain myself. The reason...The reason I brought you back here is I want you to meet your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sam?” Dean asked looking surprised. “My father would never allow-”</p><p> </p><p>“He works for my company down here. I’m his big boss. I can do what I like.” Castiel stated. “...I know your father isn’t the best man...but with my cancer back...I wanted to bring some support in case anything happens.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cas, don’t talk like that.” Dean breathed upset as Castiel nodded understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“I just think….life is short and damn your father for keeping your brothers away from one and another.” Castiel touched his face. “I brought all of us down because I want you to reconnect.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even think he remembers me, he was so small when my dad kicked me out.” Dean hesitated to hold himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, when I found out about our new employee a Mr. Sam Winchester from Lawerence, Kansas. I had to make sure before I earned a punch to my nose.” Castiel chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry-” Dean felt so bad as Castiel chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Castiel touched his nose, it wasn’t broken. Dean wasn’t that strong. “I was more worried about your hand, which is why I had Michael call to make a doctor’s appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Dean breathed feeling guilty. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Dean.” Castiel kissed him as Dean sighed tiredly looking away. “Come rest, my love. You will feel so much better.” Dean agreed to lay down on the bed as Castiel crawled in beside him rubbing his belly. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Sam remembers me?” Dean breathed. “He was a child when dad kicked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I promise, I won’t do anything till I make sure it’s safe. If Sam is okay and I know you’ll be okay, I’ll have you meet him. Till then, you will be spoiled rotten in our summer home. I got a masseuse, spa and other things lined up for you during our stay. I promise, even if we can’t get things perfect with Sam, this won’t be a bad trip for you.” Castiel reassured.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I got angry and punched you.” Dean breathed as Castiel cupped his face kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even bruise it.” Castiel beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like an abusive partner.” Dean pouted as Castiel snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“You are just pregnant and upset.” Castiel nuzzled him holding him close. “I would have done the same thing if you brought up my Tom Selleck days.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, you wouldn’t have.” Dean laughed as Castiel beamed happily to cheer him up. Castiel moved to tickle him, Dean snorted and laughed as Castiel happily kissed his mate. Dean contently kissed back, before Castiel went back to tickling him. “Stop! Stop! You are going to make me pop out this baby early!” Dean snorted and laughed. Castiel continued ignoring his plea. </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel walked into the office of his Kansas office, he hadn’t made visited this building in a while. Especially since he started working from home. Castiel walked through the door, the front lady who was on the phone mouth hung open when she realized who it was. Quickly dialing her bosses up top to alert them to the unexpected visitor. </p><p>Castiel put in his code to the top as he made it to the top level where each one of his buildings kept an office for him. Castiel wasn’t surprised when his management of the building came strolling into his office once Castiel got it.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mr. Novak!” Rowena beamed nervously as her son Crowley also head management came in as well. “Pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am in town with my family and I have decided to stop by,” Castiel spoke opening up his suitcase, Castiel eyed them. “I will need someone to help as a personal assistant while I am working here. To help with my day to day.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well, we have plenty of people who-” Rowena started but Castiel cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>“I would like Sam Winchester to be my new personal assistant,” Castiel spoke getting started on his work. </p><p> </p><p>“T-...The intern?” Crowley asked. “H-He’s very new, just out of high school-”</p><p> </p><p>“I will take him,” Castiel spoke simply. “Can you have him come straight here when he starts work today.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will do,” Rowena stated ushering Crowley out of the office to follow his order. Castiel sighed once they left their office. Castiel leaning back into his chair as his work phone started to go off. Castiel paused seeing the name pop up on his phone for a face chat. He pushed answer as Dean popped up on the phone. Dean was half asleep looking at him in bed. </p><p> </p><p>“I woke up alone.” Dean pouted as Castiel laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“I got to work now that I came down here.” Castiel snorted as Dean smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually I called for a reason. Not just to give you shit.” Dean turned as Castiel raised an eyebrow, his eyes playfully trying to see if Dean had pants on. “Not that, you perv.” Castiel smirked as Dean eyed his person. “...Maybe when you get home.” </p><p> </p><p>Castiel beamed happily at that as Dean moved the phone. Castiel watched Dean raising his shirt exposing his baby bump. Castiel watched curiously as watched Dean place a small little cup of water on his belly. Castiel watched as the cup moved to tilt and wiggling, Dean barely caught the cup when the baby pushed it over with a jolt. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s so crazy strong.” Castiel breathed so happy tears filling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s getting strong just like his daddy, he’s a fighter,” Dean spoke which Castiel needed to hear. Castiel smiled watching Dean pet his belly. “...Did you take your medication?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, mom.” Castiel teased. “I woke up and took it when you got me up and told me to take it before work.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Dean made a face. “...I’m going to bring you lunch.” Dean got out of bed to start getting lunch ready for him. “That’s what you need, a real meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, you don’t have to-” Castiel tried but Dean was already calling for Michael’s help with groceries, Castiel sighed with love hanging up when the office door opened with a knock. Castiel glanced up seeing the pieces of Dean in a man he never met before. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Novak. I’m Sam Winchester, and I can’t say how excited I am to finally meet you.” Sam held out his hand as Castiel slowly shook it.</p><p> </p><p>“....The pleasure is all mine.” Castiel breathed taking in the youngest Winchester. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wine and dine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel eyed Sam who pushed his long hair back moving to take a seat in the chair in front of Castiel’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Kansas,” Sam stated warmly as Castiel nodded smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy to be here.” Castiel moved to take a seat next in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brings you all the way to Kansas?” Sam asked as Castiel leaned back to his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband has family in the area,” Castiel stated. “I thought it would be nice to be closer to his family while I get work done. Tell me, Do you have any family?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just my dad.” Sam shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No brothers or sisters?” Castiel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of. It’s mostly been me and my dad ever since my mom died giving birth to me.” Sam explained, Castiel nodded his head his mind thinking. Dean was right, Sam didn’t remember him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted to see if you would take the position of my personal assistant while I am in town. It would be an Official position. You’d no longer be an intern, We do pay interns a bit more than minimum wage but I would start you off at twenty fix dollars. Would that be alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes!” Sam choked happily. “I would love that!” Castiel nodded moving to write down the paperwork to official paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here for a bit, So mostly you will be taking my calls, following me to business meets and at a time when I work from home, which you will come to my house and work there.” Castiel glanced up. “I have an office where you can answer calls from my home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, of course.” Sam nodded as Castiel wrote some more things down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, your desk is upfront. My mate might be stopping by to drop me some food. You might be lucky. He always brings extra.” Castiel gave him a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Sam bowed awkwardly moving to his desk. Sam felt so proud of himself being on the top floor of this building being so important. Sam smiled to himself as he turned on the expensive unused computer and got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dean’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean held Sapphire on his hip as he walked into the NOVAK a large enterprise building. Building for the future was the slogan. Novak enterprise built every little chip in your phone, laptops, etc, built new technology, and even built the smart technology in everything you use. Castiel’s company this year was going to release a new smart car. It had sold out on preorders and they were just making more to keep up with the demand on release day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean walked passed the front desk, the girl tensed not knowing he was since Dean wasn’t exactly a common appearance in Lawerence, Kansas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um!” The woman called as Dean turned, forgetting this wasn’t New York. “Hi, Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to-” Dean spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Dean?” The woman’s voice made Dean pause. He eyed the woman, her black curls, her thin figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassie?” Dean asked back as the woman smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean! I haven’t seen you since Graduation! Look at you! You’re a mom!” Cassie smiled as Dean smiled softly. Sapphire buried her face into his neck scared of strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you?” Dean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually don’t want kids and so I focused on my career.” Cassie smiled. “I’m working here while I finish up my schooling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to be?” Dean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A doctor. Preferably working on the brain.” Cassie stated. “I didn’t know you still lived here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, I’m here with my mate for his business,” Dean explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your mate works for Novak enterprise? I can page him down if you like.” Cassie started grabbing her phone. “We don’t allow anyone who doesn’t work here past the lobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay with it. I know where his office is,” Dean stated sweetly. “I’ll just be a moment.” Dean turned to leave but Cassie followed him in her heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you can’t!” Cassie huffed annoyed blocking the elevator door. “This is private property. I was trying to be nice. But you can’t just do what you want! Again, it’s private property.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...my mates.” Dean scoffed back, Cassie continued to glare. “My husband’s name is Castiel Novak. He owns the building and is your boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows you mated Mark.” Cassie got his name wrong, annoyed Dean would pull this shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark.” Dean bit his tongue at the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, the loser from the trailer park in town with a mullet, nice cars and a knack for drug deals.” Cassie spat. Dean eyed her taken back. “Dean, you really think I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> husband works here? I’m not sure your con here but I’m not going to lose my job because I let you up to steal shit.” Dean stared coldly, his eyes emotionless against hers as he pushed the elevator button ignoring her resistance. The elevator next to her opened and Dean walked in ignoring her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m calling security!” Cassie was shaking as he typed into her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do, I’ll be on the top floor.” Dean flipped her off as Sapphire did too, the doors closing. “Sapphire, bad. Don’t do that.” Sapphire giggled covering her face. Dean held his breath nervously till he got to the top floor. Dean walked out of the elevator and towards the reception desk. A tall man with shaggy hair was working. He looked too tall for the desk but then again Dean thought maybe he was too tall for everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Can I help you?” The man raised his head as Dean moved to speak placing the basket on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m here-” Dean started putting Sapphire down as Security came in. Security walked up to Dean who rolled his eyes annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with us, you are placed on citizens arrest.” The security guard grabbed for Dean’s wrists. Dean submitted letting the handcuffs snap on his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On what charges?” Dean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trespassing.” The security guard stated as Dean winced as he tightened the cuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Castiel?” Dean asked the receptionist as the receptionist froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the middle of a meeting, It just started. He put himself on do not disturb.” The receptionist choked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The police are already on their way.” The security guard stated. Dean sighed super annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, what’s your name, I’m Castiel’s mate,” Dean spoke. “He was expecting me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go.” The security started to pull Dean away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you watch my daughter?” Dean called to the receptionist. The man blinked in surprise. “She wanted to see Castiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CPS will be called for her.” The security guard commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, guys, Mr. Novak told me his mate would be stopping by with food.” The receptionist dug through the bag Dean put down on his desk pulling out the meals. “It looks like his story is checking out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Yeah. We heard it all before.” The security guard rolled his eyes. “Can you watch the kid for a moment while I meet the police.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t do this, I-I’ll vouch for him. I’ll see if Mr. Novak knows him, if not, I’ll call you myself.” The receptionist tried but the security guard was having none of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just watch the kid.” The security guard pulled the pregnant Dean along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapphire stay here with the nice man,” Dean called being brought to the elevator. Sapphire watched her mama get pulled away as Sapphire whimpered. The receptionist paused seeing he was left alone with her. He hesitantly leaned down to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Sapphire. I’m Sam.” Sam spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Sam.” Sapphire sniffed slightly sucking on her thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want mommy.” Sapphire whimpered as Sam softly touched her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy is a little busy but I’m going to watch you for a moment...do you mind if I pick you up?” Sam asked as Sapphire shook her head no so he softly picked her up and brought her to his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam grabbed a candy bar from his bag for lunch and gave it to her to chew. Sam sighed wondering if he should bother his boss or not. If this was his mate this was an emergency, but if this was some psycho, Castiel could get mad and he could get fired. The pay was so good. Did he sate risk it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Castiel's POV:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed there was a spike in profit in July, can we explain this?” Castiel asked as he talked to the board. “I believe this spike was due to the self-driving A.I.-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Novak?” A voice on the speaker answered as everyone turned to look at the intercom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one moment.” Castiel cleared his throat pushing the button. “Yes, Sam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DADDY!” Sapphire’s voice screamed which made Castiel’s heart soared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapphire? Is mommy already here with lunch?” Castiel laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, daddy! Momma went bye!” Sapphire sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Security took him away, they thought he was trespassing.” Sam choked as Castiel cursed. Castiel turned to the group who looked pretty scared. They never have seen Castiel pissed before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Resume the meeting without me. I have people to fire.” Castiel turned to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dean's POV:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stood leaning against the cop car trying to explain what was going on. The police officer had his license as the security guard and Cassie were interviewed. Dean was no longer handcuffed, simply talking to the officer as the officer tried to work this shit show out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right, your last name is Novak.” The officer stated looking at the license. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s most likely fake. His dad was great at forgeries.” Cassie spat all pissed off. “I don’t want to lose my job by taking a chance he’s not trying to steal something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please be quiet, okay?” The officer demanded to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to steal something, I’m just here to see my husband.” Dean waved her off. “Look, just because my dad has a bad rep here, doesn’t mean I’m bad news.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your dad?” The officer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....The town drunk. John Winchester.” Dean crossed his arms. “I’m sure you met him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Met him? I meet him every night.” The officer spoke. “He’s got frequent flyer miles at the station….Look, the easiest way to patch things up is to get Castiel Novak-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-And have him ask what the hell is going on here?” Castiel asked pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Novak-” Cassie started as Castiel moved to Dean ignoring her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, you weren’t hurt?” Castiel held his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The security guard was a bit rough but the police are nice,” Dean commented with a shrug. Castiel touched his belly with love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Officer, this is my pregnant mate, he’s tired, upset and hungry. Could I please take him inside and just drop the chargers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Music to our ears Mr. Novak.” The officer spoke. “Less paperwork.” Cassie went pale as did the security guard as Castiel started to lead his mate inside but paused turning to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t obvious. You are both fired.” Castiel stated simply walking inside with Dean, leaving them dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean returned to the top floor as Sapphire jumped off Sam’s lap and ran to her mama. Dean kneeled down nuzzling her in his arms, Castiel protectively stood behind his mate to help him up once he was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I want you to meet Sam Winchester,” Castiel spoke. Dean paused turning to Sam, taking in his younger brother. God, how he had grown...how tall he was. Sam beamed with such innocence. “He’s the one who saved you from a night in jail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please to meet you, Mr. Novak,” Sam started moving to hold out his hand. Dean seemed taken back like he was seeing a ghost. Dean slowly shook it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Sam.” Dean breathed his heart so full. He wanted to hug him, squeeze him close and love on him. His baby brother was so big now. “You saved us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Sam beamed moving to sit down at his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some lunch?” Dean offered as Sam took it with a thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have my other one,” Castiel spoke. “I’m going to take them out to lunch. My mate needs to be resting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas, I’m fine.” Dean tried but Castiel kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, love. I know a wonderful little place next door.” Castiel took his hand with love, taking him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapphire sat quietly in Castiel’s lap in the booth eating some of her chicken nuggets, she was a bit of a messy eater but she was quiet normally when eat. Castiel continued to eat staring at Dean as Dean quietly at his Belgium waffles. It was lunchtime but here Dean was craving breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You craved breakfast with Leo too.” Castiel chuckled. “I remember when I first noticed the pregnancy cravings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Dean chuckled as Castiel nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had just messed around in my office, your nightly visits the best part of the day. Normally you were always pretty clingy. You wanted nothing more than to just lay in my office on the makeshift floor and talk.” Castiel chuckled. “But that day you were begging for waffles. I remember how many times I would ask you to leave the office with me to go out. You were always scared Clark would find out. Except for that day you wanted waffles.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was pregnant?” Dean asked as Castiel beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said ‘I don’t care if Clark sees me with you, I’m eating some fucking waffles. So you better stand out of the way if we run into him.’ “ Castiel chuckled. “That’s how I knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Maybe I was very hungry.” Dean took a sip of his cocoa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you were pregnant.” Castiel beamed. “Two weeks later you were starting to smell of pregnancy. That’s why I knew I had to protect you from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are so cute, I barely even remember that,” Dean commented taking another bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you weren’t expecting to be able to get pregnant.” Castiel shrugged. “Now look at us. Parents to four little girls, and two little boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So convinced he’s a boy?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Castiel beamed. Dean moved to eat again, happily scarfing down his meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So Sam doesn’t remember me.” Dean spoke not wanting to bring it up but knew he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he doesn’t,” Castiel stated. “You were right, he doesn’t remember. He was too young.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured,” Dean stated as Castiel reached over holding his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t mean it’s over, It means we just need to tiptoe around this a bit more,” Castiel stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just...he’s so close. I just want to squeeze him in a hug, and tell him how much I missed him.” Dean breathed. “I never had a chance to say goodbye...Thanks to my dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we won’t leave till you get your reunion, but I don’t want to spring this on him,” Castiel confessed. “This is kind of life-shattering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dean stated as he sighed as the waitress came by. “Can I get some cheesecake?” Castiel beamed at his mate fattening himself up as Dean started to help himself to some of Castiel’s food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sam's POV:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam parked his car after work, making sure it was locked he walked up the stairs to his apartment, throwing his bag on the coat rack once he got inside. He opened his sliding glass door as he turned on the lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” A voice from outside from the balcony made Sam smile. Sam smiled as he walked over the balcony, he stopped leaning with his back against the railing staring up at his neighbor one floor above. A familiar face smiled at him, holding some wine. “Want company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always, Gabriel,” Sam stated watching him toss off a small emergency rope ladder. It was used for escaping two-story buildings during a fire but Gabriel liked to use it to come down to Sam’s patio. It was a good length. When Gabriel’s foot touched his railing, Sam reached up helping him down onto his patio. Gabriel smiled happily, he was a lot shorter than Sam, wearing cute shorts and a tank top. Gabriel always was a pleasant treat to end the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how was your first day?” Gabriel asked moving to grab some glasses for wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I started my day in a mail room, sorting the mail.” Sam stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, didn’t you tell me yesterday you didn’t want to do that?” Gabriel handed him a glass of wine. Sam took a sip sitting on the couch as Gabriel sat in front of him in loveseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there.” Sam chuckled. “Well, my day started off shit. While I rethinking this internship. I was asked to go to the big guys office.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like...the big guy? You said is never there?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess he came into town,” Sam stated. “He’s going to be in town for a while and he wants me to have a full-time position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam! That’s wonderful!” Gabriel spoke beaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best part! Okay, So now I have a full-time position, with a raise. I was making ten bucks an hour, now I’m making twenty-five.” Sam stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Gabriel clapped impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, and he even gave me a bonus because the idiots I work with attempted to get his MATE arrested.” Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gabriel gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They thought he was trespassing! With the boss’ daughter in tow.” Sam stated. “Luckily I went with my gut and told my boss what was going on, or I’d be fire too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Who is this guy?” Gabriel asked grabbing Sam’s laptop, Sam didn’t mind continuing to drink his wine. Gabriel was his best friend and only friend. He’s been friends with him since he moved in here. He got emancipated from his dad at sixteen and used all the money he saved up over the years for the first few months of payments to get settled. Gabriel was an eighteen-year-old coming from out of state for college. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Sam became instant friends after Gabriel’s cat knocked a flower pot off his balcony and the glass shattered all over his balcony. Gabriel came out, apologizing for feeling so bad. Sam said it was no big deal but the next thing he knew, Gabriel came down with a broom and helped Sam clean it up. They talked for hours and ever since then, it became a nightly routine for the last three years. He figured Gabriel felt as lonely as he did...and he was glad to have some company in that loneliness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel Novak, Right?” Gabriel stated as Sam nodded. “He’s richer than Bill Gates.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess they are good friends because they keep joking it’s only a million more,” Gabriel stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Sam chuckled. “Lucky to be married to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here’s his husband, he’s on Healthy Celebrity.” Gabriel stated. “Guess, you are automatically famous when mating a celebrity. He seems under the radar. There isn’t a lot here. His full name is Dean Lee Winchester. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool! We are name buddies!” Sam beamed. “The Winchester boys. Think I can be a lost relative and get some of that money?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Gabriel laughed lightly kicking him. “...There’s nothing about his birth parents or siblings, it just says Unknown.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s an orphan?” Sam asked. “I mean... unless he has a bad relationship with his parents and never talks to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s over six foot, normally athletic but currently expecting a baby.” Gabriel awed. “You should get them something nice for the baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe after I even get to know them,” Sam stated. “Wouldn’t it be weird if I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It would be fine.” Gabriel scoffed. “...Wow, they have a big family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many?” Sam asked, Gabriel typed some stuff into the search and found a paparazzi photo of the kids. The little girls were all in their strollers which Castiel and Dean were pushing, a photo from before Dean was pregnant. Leo rode on his scooter as he followed next to them. Dean and Castiel were laughing and talking. Amber was wiping her nose on her hand, Sapphire was half asleep, Topaz was sleep and Jade was leaning out of her stroller to watch her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like this is Leo.” Gabriel pointed to the boy. “The girls are...Topaz...Sapphire, amber….and Topaz.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said Topaz twice,” Sam stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, last one is Jade,” Gabriel spoke. “I don’t know which one is which. They are identical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that must have sucked,” Sam stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. Bless that man.” Gabriel commented going back to facts about them. “Unless you want to know his biceps in inches, there is nothing else here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Sam stated taking a drink. “What about Castiel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, he has an identical twin,” Gabriel stated. “Jimmy Novak, He’s a surgeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, that guy must COME from money.” Sam stated. “How lucky our lives would have been if we had money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Gabriel shrugged closing his laptop. “For now we can just be lucky with some hot dinner...speaking of which, I made dinner, you want to come up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sam smiled putting his wine glass down and followed Gabriel to the balcony.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Level up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam snored loudly as he laid on the couch, his shirt off as he curled into Gabriel’s cat, Pumpkin Spice because the cat was addicted to pumpkin spice. Gabriel had found him as a kitten in a Starbucks dumpster when he was working. It had his whole body covered in a pumpkin spice latte and it was true love ever since. The cute little Calico was also madly in love with Sam, choosing him over Gabriel every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam woke to the sound of food cooking as he noticed Gabriel in the kitchen cooking. Sam got up looking at his watch, before rubbing his face and pulling himself from the cat. Sam got up scratching his head walking over. Gabriel was an amazing chef, studying to own his own restaurant one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was a die-hard vegetarian and Sam was just a health nut, so they were ideally the perfect meal companions because Sam would eat anything healthy and Gabriel made everything healthy. Sam came up behind him smelling the food, admittedly with Gabriel around he never had to cook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smells delicious,” Sam spoke as Gabriel offered him a latte homemade. Gabriel looked cute today wearing a knitted long sleeve and skinny jeans, already ready to start the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waffles were homemade with banana oats,” Gabriel stated. “I have been perfecting them and I need your honest of honest of reviews.” Gabriel made him a plate, offering him the works, raspberries, and honey which were Sam’s favorite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam took the plate, moving to take a bite. Sam chewed ruffling some hair out of his face, Gabriel staring at him hopefully. Sam rolled his head and moaned, nodding as he pointed at the waffles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god, marry me.” Sam moved for another bite as Gabriel gave him a suspicious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that every time.” Gabriel put his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> it every time.” Sam chewed as Gabriel eyed him ushering Sam to tilt his head down, putting his hair in a ponytail for him which Sam appreciated eating some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is going to be a recipe for my school today. I trust you.” Gabriel turned to throw his hair in a small ponytail. Gabriel’s shirt lifted slightly as Sam’s eyes admittedly eyed his body. So...if it wasn’t obvious...Sam had the largest crush on Gabriel. He didn’t know when it happened but now he couldn’t deny it. He was madly in love with Gabriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel turned to grab something when Sam offered him a bite of breakfast, Gabriel took it happily chewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It needs more banana.” Gabriel frowned which Sam chuckled, it was perfect but Gabriel was all about perfection with his cooking. Sam offered him another bite which Gabriel took before grabbing his school bag. “Can you feed Pumpkin Spice before you bounce out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always do.” Sam went back to eating as Gabriel moved to kiss PS who meows at the attention. And Damn, Sam has never been more jealous of a cat getting kisses before. Gabriel waved as he grabbed his keys off the counter and left out the door. Sam eyed the closed door as PS jumped on the counter wanting his breakfast. “...Think if I asked him out, I would have a chance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PS meowed as Sam moved to give him some cat food, which PS happily ate. Sam glanced at his wristwatch before moving to clean up breakfast, leaving the house in perfect condition before he climbed down to his apartment. Sam eyed the ladder before he went inside to get dressed for work.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dean’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, welcome to Dean’s cooking show!” Dean playfully talked to the children, the girls in their high chairs and Leo in one of their kitchen bar stools. The girls laughing as Dean playfully put on his apron. “Okay, So amazing Dean is going to make you guys something amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What mommy?” Leo asked as Dean waved his hands over his stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey mouse waffles!” Dean beamed as Leo clapped. “Alright, who wants to watch mommy make a mess?” Leo raised his hand giggling. Dean getting started on the first Mickey mouse pancake when the intercom came on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama Novak?” Lucifer’s voice echoed. Dean liked to be called Mama Novak since it was easier to tell which Novak you wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lucifer?” Dean asked as he turned to the intercom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a man at the front gate, Mr. Sam Winchester to help Mr. Novak with his work today,”  Lucifer spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, he’s expecting him, but he is still sleeping. So just let him in.” Dean called as Lucifer nodded turning off the intercom. “Leo, go open the front door when the doorbell rings okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Leo beamed, it wasn’t long before the doorbell rang. Leo climbed off his chair and bolted to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi…” Sam spoke hesitantly when the door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Leo!” Leo beamed shyly putting his leg behind the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam? Come on in. We are in the kitchen.” Dean called as Leo came running back. Leo came back running to be on the bar stool again. “Sam, have you eaten? I am just making breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just ate, but I can eat again,” Sam said politely pulling off his backpack as Dean offered him a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a Mickey mouse or a Minnie mouse?” Dean asked as Sam questioned this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the difference?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey mouse is just a pancake, Minnie mouse gets strawberries,” Leo explained happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Minnie mouse for sure.” Sam beamed as Dean gave him a thumbs up before moving to the intercom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, Sam’s here when you are ready to wake up,” Dean spoke as Castiel groaned in the intercom. Dean kissed the intercom camera, as Castiel smiled at him.”Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a shower and be down, Love you,” Castiel spoke as he turned off the intercom. Dean chuckled going back to the pancakes.</span></p><p>“Aright, Youngest to oldest. Little Jade, I know you don’t like strawberries.” Dean placed some tiny Mickey Mouse pancakes, which he always made minis for the little ones. Dean placed some without syrup on Jade’s barbie plate. Jade happily grabbed one once the plate was placed on her high chair. 
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amber, you love strawberries.” Dean placed the smaller hand size Mickey mouse pancakes onto the plate before Dean placed a hand full of cut up strawberries on the Mickey mouse’s ears like a bow before giving it to Amber. Amber went for the strawberries first popping some in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, next ones are for Topaz and Sapphire.” Dean spoke placing small pancakes onto the stove, but adding baby circle ears on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, your kids are adorable.” Sam chuckled looking at the girls, Sam recognized Sapphire who beamed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Sapphire waved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Sam waved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh, I’m sorry, how rude of me. This is Leo, Sapphire, Topaz, Amber, and Jade.” Dean spoke. “Sorry, I am just so used to people knowing us already.” Dean apologized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Sam waved him off. “I get it. I am the same way, I always forget to introduce myself.” Sam lied, just trying to make sure Dean didn’t feel bad, besides Sam and Gabriel already went over them yesterday. Which would be super creepy to just say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, I creepily googled your whole family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, next pancakes are done,” Dean stated as he made two plates for Topaz and Sapphire. “Topaz likes bananas on hers and Sapphire likes hers with yogurt on the side.” Dean handed them their plates with their little extras before he looked at Leo. “Did you want a Mickey or a Minnie today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...want a Minnie.” Leo beamed as Castiel came down the stairs, compared to Sam who looked like he was in a business suit, Castiel wore some casual jeans and a shirt. Sam...looked stupid and Sam knew that now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, honey,” Dean called as Castiel came by kissing him softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mickey or Minnies! I am spoiled today.” Castiel kissed him happily as Dean kissed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away, you’ll make me burn my Minnies.” Dean waved him off as Castiel moved to take a seat near Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming down, I didn’t exactly want to work in the office today,” Castiel stated patting Sam’s back with care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Sir.” Sam breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Castiel.” Castiel chuckled. “Sir is an official term. We are eating pancakes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Sam laughed as Sam paused when two pancakes placed on his plate, Beautifully done Minnie’s with perfect strawberries and a little banana to connect the bow. It was perfect. “Wow. Dean, these are beautifully done.” Dean handed him over a container with a munch different syrups which even Sam thought Ihop would be jealous of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have Strawberry, Maple, Boysenberry, Blueberry, and Butter Pecan.” Dean offered. “I think we also have honey if you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, these are perfect. Thank you.” Sam beamed as he moved to pour some strawberry on the top of his. Dean made a little smiley face on Leo’s with whipped cream handing it to him before he smiled at his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you want your favorite?” Dean asked already adding chocolate chips which Castiel lit up about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Mr. Winchester, will you marry me?” Castiel purposed as Dean laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think my current husband would approve.” Dean teased pouring some chocolate chip pancakes onto the pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw that guy, you know that baby’s mine anyway.” Castiel teased back as Dean snorted playfully slapping him. Castiel laughed harder as Sam eyed him with care. Man, was this what a real family was like? He wished half his childhood was like this. Sam’s eyes drifted as he lost himself in thought.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam’s Pov:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sat on the porch lazily waiting for his father to finish whatever he was doing in there that Sam wasn’t allowed to see. Seven-year-old Sam tiredly waited to be able to enter his house. Wondering if it was a drug deal, prostitute, or dad’s drinking buddies were over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam heard the house door open as a woman giggled exiting his house, stepping over him which Sam didn’t even have time to move. John waved to the woman before he lazily looked at Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving, get in here and cook me something, boy,” John spoke annoyed smelling like he hadn’t showered. Sam came in tossing his backpack onto the floor near the door. Knocking over some bottles, the house filled with trash as John went to sit on his couch. Going back to smoking something he didn’t know what exactly it was. Sam was pretty sure was crack. Sam cleaned off the table once again of trash as Sam eyed him annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to cook if you smoke that, it smells.” Sam snapped as John eyed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cook or you sleep outside.” John shrugged as Sam annoyed moved to open the kitchen window for some sort of fresh air. Sam opened the fridge looking at what he could cook. The fridge was the only thing besides Sam’s room that wasn’t covered in old trash. Sam was organized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want eggs and toast?” Sam asked as John made a grunting noise in approval. Sam sighed moving to grab the eggs from the fridge, he moved to grab the toast from the cabinet. Sam sighed seeing his father had once again opened the bread and left it that way. Free to the cockroaches to munch on. Sam didn’t care however, grabbing two pieces from the cockroach bread and then grabbed his own from his secret secured bread. Cooking them both a plate, making sure the cockroach one was cooked last. Sam walked a plate to his father who blew out the smoke in his face coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” John breathed as Sam angrily wiped the smoke away. Sam walked over to his clean food walking to his bedroom, he closed and locked the door. Sam sighed eyeing his room, the only clean spot in the house before he went to his desk and ate in silence. Wishing his home was anything else but here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Dean asked concerned as Sam glanced up at his name. “Are you okay?” Dean placed a concerned hand on his as Sam softly pulled his hand back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, lost in thought,” Sam admitted as Leo chewed looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I can whistle.” Leo spoke as Sam blinked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am impressed. Continue.” Sam stated as Leo started to whistle...weakly but it was a whistle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat,” Dean spoke to Leo as Dean handed Castiel his pancakes which Castiel slathered with syrup. Dean started on his own, which he used with the chocolate chip batter. Sam watched him cooking contently as Dean and Castiel talked about nothing in particular. Sam couldn’t help smile watching them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, we will get started once I clean up. I don’t let my mate cook and do dishes.” Castiel got up as Dean moved to sit on the couch to eat. He did not sit in the bar seats pregnant. Leo moved to scoop up his plate to help once he was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, take your time,” Sam stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo, can you help your sisters out of their seats and I’ll do your plate?” Castiel asked as Leo nodded. Sam instantly moved to help cleaning first Sapphire of yogurt hands and then helped them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sam,” Castiel spoke as he washed dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” Amber moved to Dean, Dean held his plate up as Amber ran to sit next to him on the couch. Topaz moved to follow also very content watching whatever Dean had put on Netflix. Sapphire held her hands up to Sam. Sam smiling as he picked her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up! Up!” Jade called as Sam picked her up too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, they will never let you put them down if you do,” Castiel warned but Sam was okay with the company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I never had sisters or anything, so I love giving kids attention.” Sam smiled happily spinning with the girls who laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam! Come see my room!” Leo spoke as Sam smiled. “I got dinosaurs!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just till your dad is done.” Sam beamed as Leo bounced to go show him the upstairs. Sam followed Leo upstairs passing the guess bedrooms. Sam passed what he assumed was the girl’s room judging by the ice cream pastel sheets, a very large room with four little kid beds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Das me!” Jade pointed to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can see it next.” Sam cooed as they walked down to Leo’s room. Sam was taken back by the futuristic SciFi theme. Dark blue walls with robots painted on and even a star trek ship control panel, it was made to make noise and be played with. Even the giant ‘window’ for the panel was a giant tv. Sam curiously eyed it as Leo moved to it taking the wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can play videogames with it. I like to play racing games but my dad even got the Star Trek makers to make a game for me.” Leo stated as he moved to show him. Sam blinked in surprise moving to sit on the dinosaur-themed bed, letting the girls sit in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to love Star Trek,” Sam admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mommy loves it too,” Leo stated before he pulled back. “Did you want to play? I can’t get past level three.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sam moved to sit on the connected virtual chair as the girls sat on the bed watching him play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly...Sam had no idea how long he was playing with Leo. However, eventually, the other girls had made their way up to watch. Dean even brought up snacks, watching for a moment as the chair rocked and shook with the game as Sam dodged comets and shot into space. Dean brought him up something to drink. Leo and the girls so excited to watch him. Every so often one of the girls came up to the screen and Sam pulled them on their lap to enjoy the crazy moving chair with them and let them steer with his help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> Castiel would...I don’t know! Come tell him it was time for work! But...Sam stood up in victory! He beat the game! Leo and the girls cheered and screamed. Even Dean and Castiel who eventually just curled with the kids on the bed watching the large scream clapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, Sam! That was crazy! I always get stuck on that level.” Castiel clapped as Dean chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always get stuck on level six! I can’t believe you got passed the big baddie!” Dean spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was fun to watch! I’ll have to tell my friend you beat his game! He’s going to be shocked!” Castiel laughed as Sam blushed. He did notice Dean eventually came in, but he didn’t realize Cas did too! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry, I got wrapped up...um…” Sam noticed how dark it was outside and looked at his watch. It was already seven o’clock at night! He has been playing for a solid ten hours! “...I can’t believe I just spent my whole workday playing a game, I-I am so sorry-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! We all enjoyed you playing!” Castiel chuckled patting his back. “When you come back tomorrow, I’m sure Leo will have a couple of others for you to beat!” Leo nodded happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait...he still had a JOB tomorrow? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright girls, bedtime.” Dean cooed as the girls climbed off the bed to go change. Dean got up smiling at Sam. “We had so much fun, Sam. Thank you.” Dean admittedly pulled him into a hug, which Sam in surprise for a moment hugged back. Dean’s...hugs were nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time.” Sam pulled back. “I’ll go and let you guys get the kids to sleep,” Sam spoke to Dean and the others as he moved to leave. “Night everyone, I’ll see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night!” They called back as Dean smiled at the fact he hugged his brother smiling to Cas as tears filled his eyes. Castiel cooed at his mate pulling him close, so happy Dean was crying in happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam got home closing the door to his apartment tossing off his suit jacket and tie when he went to open his balcony, glancing up he noticed the ladder was pulled up which Gabriel always did when he got home and would lower it when Sam returned home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabe!” Sam called as the light turned on and the sliding glass opened. Gabriel’s ladder fell, which Sam made sure it was secure on his balcony as Gabriel climbed down. In his fucking cutest little shorts. Sam helped him down onto his balcony smiling happily to tell him about his day when he noticed...Gabriel was crying. “Gabe?” Sam asked concerned as Gabriel pushed onto his tippy toes pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Can I borrow one of your sweaters?” Gabriel whispered. Gabriel always wanted his massive sweaters when something was wrong. Sam pulled back nodding as he allowed Gabriel to come in before he went into his bedroom grabbing his sweater from his bed and brought it to Gabriel sliding it on. Sam moved to sit next to him as Gabriel cried into Sam’s long sleeve that covered past his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabe, what’s wrong?” Sam asked as Gabriel sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents. They cut me off.” Gabriel sobbed. “They found out that I wanted to be a chef instead of a doctor and they got pissed. They canceled their payment to the school and said for me to pay it myself if I wanted to waste my education like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Gabe…” Sam rubbed his arm with care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They canceled the payment the day it was due. If I don’t come up with the money to pay for it in a week, I’m out.” Gabriel sniffed. “...I barely make money to pay for my apartment. How can I pay two thousand and seven hundred dollars by next week and rent?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabe…” Sam pulled him into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W...What am I supposed to do?” Gabriel sobbed. Sam’s heart broke at those broken words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Move-in with me.” Sam stated as Gabriel pulled back surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W...What?” Gabriel breathed as Sam cupped his face wiping his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move-in with me. I mean, we practically live together anyway, you can use your rent money for your schooling and we can either sell off your furniture or mine. I’m not married to my furniture! You know what? I’ll just move up to your apartment! That way we won’t have to move anything and I’ll just sell my shit-” Sam stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” Gabriel’s voice cut him off as Sam blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re my best friend,” Sam stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I-I...I couldn’t ask that of you, Sam.” Gabriel choked upset. “I-I...I can’t give you my problems-” Gabriel was cut off as Sam’s lips pressed against his. Sam held it for a moment expecting a reaction...Sam pulled back seeing Gabriel touch his lips in surprise. The room was quiet for a moment before Gabriel moved closer to him. Sam tensed worried this...would ruin everything...that Gabriel was going to reject him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was till Gabriel cupped his face and pulled him back into a soft long kiss. His hands mostly covered in a sweater but...those soft fingers. Sam kissed back with a small moan, Gabriel sliding onto Sam’s lap to kiss him harder. Sam moved to hold his waist, kissing him back just as heated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel easily slid off Sam’s sweater breaking the kiss, before he was pulled back into the kiss. The kiss became more lustful the more they kissed. Sam’s hands slid under his shorts and boxers to grip Gabriel’s plump ass as he slowly grinded Gabriel against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel moaned slowly rolling his hips against Sam’s cock, Sam shivered his eyes flashing red. His alpha definitely being siren songed by the omega above him. Gabriel pulled off his shirt as Sam leaned up to nip and kiss Sam’s chest. Gabriel lulled his head in pleasure touching Sam’s hair with lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam flipped him on the couch moving to take off his own shirt, Gabriel touched his abs feeling his skin beneath his fingers before Gabriel moved to untie his little shorts. Sam moving to help pull him free of those shorts and underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam licked his lips taking in Gabriel’s naked body, his eyes slid over Gabriel’s hardening cock. Gabriel, however, wasn’t letting the view continue. Gabriel unbuckled Sam’s jeans pulling his belt open and unzipped his pants. Sam got the hint pulling his pants and underwear off. Gabriel sucked in the air touching Sam’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam softly moved to kiss him easily, feeling Gabriel’s fingers moving to cup his hardening cock. Sam moaned as he reached down to Gabriel’s hole. Feeling the slick, Sam slowly slid one finger into the omega. Gabriel panted in pleasure, his eyes glowing blue. Sam seemed taken back...Gabriel was a virgin. He could tell. Sam...was one too...but he never imagined...he could be Gabriel’s first too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam took his time, easily and carefully to prep Gabriel. Gabriel pressed loving kisses to Sam’s lips as Sam took his time. Gabriel’s eyes glowed in lust as Sam pulled his fingers away to position himself. Gabriel looked down watching as Sam slowly pushed into him. Gabriel choked out in slight pain, but Sam was so good to him. Whispering the sweet words into his ear as he held completely still. Gabriel listened to his soft words until he was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Gabriel whispered as Sam nuzzled him with care before Sam pulled out a bit before rocking into him. Gabriel let out a small noise as Sam took it easy on his body. Slowly rocking in and out of him. Picking up speed as they continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was so beautiful. Sam kept pulling back to look at him as Gabriel wanted to kiss him. Soon Sam’s balls slapped against Gabriel’s ass, the loudest noise in the apartment as Gabriel could only hold on. Gabriel gasping and panting in his arms, his fingers dug into Sam’s hair. They were getting close, Sam’s body wasn’t going to last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel arched his back whimpering at the Alpha above him, his walls clenching Sam’s growing knot as Sam’s eyes glowed red. Sam’s body naturally pressing himself as deep as he could into Gabriel. Gabriel submitted so perfectly to the lust, arching his back as Sam spilled into him. Gabriel shuddered at the feel of Sam’s orgasm that welcomed his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam held him close panting with Gabriel after their orgasms, their sweat spilling down each other’s skin. Sam waited for his knot to unswell, once he did, he pulled out of his lover. Gabriel sat up weakly to give Sam some room as they just laid against each other panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...This means... you like me back...right?” Sam asked shyly as Gabriel looked at him with care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah.” Gabriel smiled softly. “...I never thought you liked me more than just a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I am head over heel in love with you,” Sam spoke as Gabriel smiled at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...mean it?” Gabriel asked as Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So in love with you,” Sam admitted as Gabriel eyed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...how long?” Gabriel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my last birthday,” Sam stated. “You had made all these cakes and treats for me. You even went out of your way to cook me my favorite meal of steak and potatoes, not once complaining, even though I never asked you to do it. I think I realized then...I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” Gabriel blushed curling into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Your couches suck. Can I at least keep my couches?” Gabriel asked as Sam seemed hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I get rid of the couch for our first time?” Sam pretended to be offended as Gabriel rolled his eyes. “But, seriously, If you want to stay at your place...I’ll just move in. I don’t have a lot of stuff, mine would be easier to move than yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, my mattress is brand new.” Gabriel breathed as Sam kissed his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let the landlord know.” Sam smiled as Gabriel nuzzled into his arms. Sam held him till Gabriel’s breath evened. Sam nuzzled into his warm slowly letting himself drift too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I wish I was better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean brushed his teeth as Castiel simply read through the book on his bed. Dean...hadn’t seen Sam around and it was obvious Castiel had noticed how upset it made Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s moving, he will be back tomorrow,” Castiel called as Dean turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know,” Dean stated after he spat down the sink, he hadn’t seen Sam in a week. Castiel stated Sam had called him the day after he worked from home with Cas stating he had to emergency move and asked for some time off. Castiel gave him a week with pay, Sam was going to be back tomorrow and Dean missed him. Castiel closed the book as Dean climbed into bed, Castiel pulled him close touching Dean’s growing belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is my little man?” Castiel breathed as Dean eyed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Growing,” Dean stated. “...and how’s my big man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling Good,” Castiel admitted. He was still taking his medication and making sure to make his doctor’s appointment but...focusing on his family was all he cared about. He didn’t want to cry and scream over his cancer diagnosis. He wanted to laugh, and kiss, and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...How good?” Dean cooed as Castiel raised an eyebrow to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am one hundred percent good for whatever you are thinking about,” Castiel stated as Dean smirked, Castiel pulled him closer kissing what exposed skin he could. “...You know, we only have a limited time until your husband comes home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he would be home any minute.” Dean cooed back as Castiel wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I better show him how you got plump with my child.” Castiel playfully growled as Dean laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam’s Pov:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes opened tiredly the next morning, Gabriel fast asleep curled into him. Naked except for one of Sam’s shirts which Sam officially never wanted Gabriel to never wear anything else. Sam curled to hold Gabriel as Gabriel sucked in air tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to go to work?” Gabriel breathed sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I want to keep my job,” Sam whispered back kissing Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel sucked in air tiredly. Gabriel didn’t have school on Mondays, but he did have work a little after Sam left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the bagels I made you for breakfast?” Gabriel whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. But I’m going to get dressed for work. I love you.” Sam kissed Gabriel as Gabriel gave him a soft peck back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Gabriel mumbled going back to sleep. Sam’s heart pounded every time Gabriel spoke those words. Sam moved to kiss him again before he got up, heading to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rang the doorbell, expecting Leo to open it like last time but Dean opened them softly. Sam smiled seeing Dean who smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, come on in, Castiel’s sleeping in but I made some tea. Would you like some?” Dean offered as Sam came on in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are my buddies?” Sam asked looking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo is at school and the girls are at Preschool.” Dean smiled. “The girls will be back at twelve and Leo will be back at three.” Sam followed Dean to the Garden, which Sam hadn’t seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a giant infinity pool near the edge of the property which led to their private beach. Dean’s backyard looked like it belonged in the secret garden with statues and fountains. There was a kids area that had a trampoline, a large child playhouse, and a jungle gym with swings. Their backyard was endless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Sam admitted as Dean offered him a seat on this beautiful white table and seats. More expensive than Sam’s life. “This is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The garden is my little area,” Dean stated pouring Sam some tea. “I used to love growing flowers when I was younger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sam asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom loved flowers, she used to teach me to tend to her garden with her. I spent my whole life in her garden.” Dean breathed smiling softly before a sadness fell on his face. “She passed when I was eleven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sam admitted before he looked down. “My mom died when I was born.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sam,” Dean stated. “My mom died giving birth to my younger brother...I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you have a brother,” Sam commented surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, google didn’t mention them?” Dean chuckled as Sam blushed being found out. “...It’s a long story but I haven’t seen my brother since I was five.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, that’s terrible,” Sam stated. “I’m assuming it wasn’t your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t,” Dean stated taking a sip of his tea. “He was so young when I left...I doubt he would even remember me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried to get in contact with him?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad threatened to put a bullet in my head if I tried.” Dean breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam choked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Before Castiel, I was actually mated to someone else.” Dean confessed. “We met in high school and he was just...better than my dad by the smallest margin. So...I obviously wanted my fairytale escape from the evil dad, and thought the first guy that smiled at me was the prince charming I waited for, for so long…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, he was just like your dad.” Sam breathed getting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um-hm.” Dean stated. “Bingo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why did your dad threaten you like that?” Sam asked as Dean turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a gay omega,” Dean explained. “I was able to hide my sexuality but...the second I got my status-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were kicked out.” Sam understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was an embarrassment, he said I made him a joke to his drinking buddies, a laughing stock to his neighborhood,” Dean stated. “Kicked me out during my first heat...had no choice but to move in with my loser boyfriend. I went from one nightmare to the next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you met Castiel?” Sam asked as Dean nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it started as an affair.” Dean blushed. “I know it sounds bad-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you! Fuck your ex, I mean, look at you now!” Sam stated as Dean blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel was my truest prince charming.” Dean smiled. “What about you? Have you ever been in love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I just moved in with my boyfriend.” Sam stated. “That’s why I asked for the week off, he’s...perfect. We’ve been friends for years and...finally, it happened and now we are together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Sam,” Dean spoke. “You should invite him over sometime. I would love to meet him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would love him, he’s perfect,” Sam stated, Dean smiled at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I would definitely need to meet him.” Dean beamed reassuringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring him around when I can,” Sam stated excitedly for any chance to talk about Gabriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Dean beamed as a small kick from the baby made Dean almost lose his tea which he was balancing on his growing lump. “No one forgot about you, little one.” Dean cooed petting the lump with care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...How far along are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Sam asked as Dean smiled to his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About eight months,” Dean stated. “With this being our last child we didn’t want to know the gender, we wanted to be surprised.” Sam smiled at his belly as Dean smiled back. “Did you want to feel him kick?” Sam nodded softly as Dean moved his hand to a certain spot on his stomach, Sam waited as he felt the harsh kick against his hand. Sam lit up at the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I never felt a baby kick before.” Sam beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you can feel mine then.” Dean chuckled as Sam leaned back to sit in the chair to drink so tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When is he due?” Sam asked as Dean rubbed his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, May sixteenth,” Dean commented. “So close now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I adored being pregnant with all my babies.” Dean stated. “...We just have too many.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what? Technically you gave birth, twice?” Sam snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a buy one get three free deal, Sam, how can I say no.” Dean teased back as Sam laughed before drinking his own tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam unlocked the door to his home as Gabriel was cooking dinner, Gabriel lit up seeing his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home!” Gabriel spoke, happily wearing one of Sam’s shirts like a dress. “Dinners almost ready, how was work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spent all day talking to Dean,” Sam admitted. “We mostly talked about you.” Sam went behind Gabriel kissing his neck. Gabriel gave him more room as he stirred the veggies he was making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could hang out with my boss’ wife.” Gabriel chuckled as Sam held him close from behind. “Talking about my cutie with a good booty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants to meet you,” Sam spoke. “How would you love a cute little mansion picnic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be down.” Gabriel smiled as he turned kissing Sam. Sam’s hands happily finding themself cupping Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel’s eyes glowed as Sam smirked at him. “Dinners going to be cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the cold.” Sam beamed scooping Gabriel up in his arms, putting off the stove, and bolted towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam opened the door to the Novak mansion, now just so used to letting himself in. No one bothered him anymore when he came. Lucifer was amazingly friendly, and even his mate Michael who nannied the kids was happy to see him. Sam paused hearing talking from the living room, Sam walked in seeing Dean and Castiel curled on the couch talking. It was the first time while visiting these guys they were both up early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning everyone,” Sam spoke taking a seat on the opposite couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sam.” Dean smiled nuzzling into Castiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offense, Cas. But what are you doing up so early?” Sam joked as Castiel chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean and I were discussing when we should give Leo the talk,” Castiel stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just seven right?” Sam asked as Dean nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he’s getting to the age of liking kids. I mean, he still doesn’t have his status yet obviously, but he did say he had a boyfriend and I think it would be a good time to start casually encouraging a dialogue.” Dean stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a boyfriend?” Sam asked impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Jack,” Dean stated. “They are in the same grade and he sits three seats behind Leo. Leo is very smitten by Jack. He was telling me that Jack gave him a pokemon card and apparently that means things are very serious. They could possibly hold hands soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, very serious.” Sam snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you Sam?” Dean asked. “When did you get the talk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I never did.” Sam admitted blushing. “I...kinda learned what I know by porn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My man.” Castiel gave him a thumbs up but Dean waved Castiel off not encouraging it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, what about if you have questions?” Dean stated slightly upset. “I mean, you are sexually active right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sam shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who taught you about safe sex?” Dean stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...condoms yeah?” Sam shrugged. “My school taught me to wear them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But do you know why you wear them?” Dean asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Um, to prevent STDs.” Sam took off his backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...And pregnancy but yeah.” Dean stated as Sam looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant unless you are mated,” Sam stated seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you fucking with me?” Dean asked as Sam blinked. “Oh, sweetheart. You can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam started blinking. “I...I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....is your boyfriend on birth control?” Dean asked as Sam blinked feeling like an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sam lied. The thoughts of panic in him. “I-I’m not that stupid, give me some credit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel tasted the meal he was making, thinking he needed some more salt. Gabriel moved to each for the salt when Sam’s slamming the door open startled him. Even PS was bolting away at the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus!” Gabriel panted as Sam waved over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you on birth control?” Sam asked seriously as Gabriel blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” Gabriel blinked. “...Should I be?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sam stated blinking taking a second. “We’ve been having unprotected sex for more than a couple of weeks now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay?” Gabriel stated not understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Did you know you can get pregnant while not being mated?” Sam asked when he realized how calm Gabriel was. Gabriel’s eyes widened realizing what Sam was implying. Gabriel groaned covering his face pulling on his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...NO, BECAUSE I WAS TAUGHT ABSTINENCE ONLY!” Gabriel choked as Sam and Gabriel exchanged looks. “...Fuck! We are going to the pharmacy.” Gabriel moved to get dressed as Sam sighed waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel sat in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test in his hand, Sam leaned in the bathroom doorframe watching Gabriel tap test. They had to wait three minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess...maybe we should talk about things,” Sam stated as Gabriel glanced up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...If it’s positive?” Gabriel stated. “...Will you stay?” Sam made a face almost insulted by the comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d ask you to mate me,” Sam stated. “I have always wanted to mate you so it would just be sooner than later...but would you say yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I have to think about it. Not because I don’t love you but because I want to make sure I would be mating you out of love and not because I’m scared to be alone with a kid.” Gabriel stated. Sam understood that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I respect your choices always.” Sam smiled at him. Gabriel smiled back. “I’ll be here to raise a child with you as long as you want me here, but if you decide you’re over us, I’ll help you raise them from elsewhere. You won’t be alone in this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, my parents are going to REALLY disown me now,” Gabriel stated tapping the test. “They are super religious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck them,” Sam spoke as Gabriel glanced up at him. “You don’t need that toxic mentality. We have each other. No matter what. We are friends before lovers.” Gabriel smiled softly at him softly holding one of his knees as he kicked the other on the toilet. “We only need each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for being with me, Sam… This would be hard on my own.” Gabriel breathed as Sam touched his forehead with love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always got your back.” Sam softly touching him as Gabriel nuzzled holding him with care. Sam touched his hair as Gabriel sighed putting the test down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sitting here waiting isn’t making it go faster.” Gabriel got up moving to the kitchen. “I’m making a Tomato, basil, and corn pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yum,” Sam stated as Gabriel rolled his eyes moving to go back to cooking. When Gabriel finished, they enjoyed their dinner. Talking about their day and enjoying PS who was happy to sit on Sam’s lap. Both so wrapped up in each other, they ended up on the couch watching a movie. Gabriel eventually fell fast asleep, curled against Sam. Sam held him close kissing him before he turned off the tv. Sam scooped him up placing him in bed, tucking him in with love and care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam moved to get changed into some pajamas, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he noticed the pregnancy test on the counter. He cursed couldn’t believe he would forget this. Sam picked it up seeing the words on the test. Sam sucked in air as he looked down into the sink before he left the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dean’s POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dean covered Leo in a blanket as he kissed his little boy with love. Fully asleep as Dean put on his little star projector. Dean smiled at his son, Castiel going around to close the blinds and making sure everything was off. Castiel walked over kissing Leo’s forehead before he walked towards the door. Dean closed it with care as Castiel placed his hand on his lower hand walking him towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean.” Michael spoke walking up in his pajamas as he held the house phone. “Sam’s on the phone for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Dean asked concerned as he thanked him for taking the phone. “Hi, Sam. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Sam hesitated as Dean told Castiel to go to bed as Dean walked down towards the pool. “...Sorry, I just didn’t know who to call, I needed to talk to someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’m here.” Dean stated as he moved to sit near the pool, sitting on the deep edge putting his feet in.. Dean noticed Castiel protectively stood near the exit, waiting to help his little pregnant omega up when needed. Dean smiled at him as Castiel stood respectfully away not to eavesdrop but close enough Dean to call when he needs help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...My boyfriend is pregnant,” Sam confessed as Dean paused at the words. “...I guess I should have had the talk, would have helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Did you guys talk about it?” Dean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ask him to mate me,” Sam stated. “I want to be there for him and my child. We can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to be scared, Sam.” Dean breathed softly as Sam sniffed tears filling his eyes. He didn’t know why those words made him cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just...I didn’t have a good childhood, Dean. My dad was a piece of shit. I...I wouldn’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a dad.” Sam stated. “How can I raise a kid when I have no idea how to be a good father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sam.” Dean breathed as Sam sobbed. He was so scared. Dean wanted to help him so badly but he didn’t know how to. “...Sam, do you remember a time when you felt like you were safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...When I was a kid...really little. I remember this...I think he was my babysitter. I remember him holding me when I was sick. I remember...he used to lay his head against mine and cradle me. He used to hum this...A beautiful song to me. I don’t remember him much but I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.” Sam admitted sniffing, smiling as he wiped his tears. “That was the only time in my life I remember being safe...was in his arms. He was everything to me and I don’t think he would even remember me-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s soft humming sounded through the phone as Sam tensed at the song. He knew this song. This was the song of the boy he remembers holding him as a kid. Sam said nothing, listening to Dean hum this sound. He could hear Dean breaking down in tears as he hummed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam softly hummed with him as Dean smiled into the phone. When the humming was done there was silence on the phone, Sam could hear Dean’s sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...is the name of the song?” Sam whispered silently wiping his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s carry on my wayward son...by Kansas….I...used to hum it to you when you were sad...” Dean sniffed as he listened to the phone. Dean didn’t hear anything, waiting for Sam to speak to say anything. “Sam I-” Dean paused when he heard Sam hang up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean broke down crying as he put the phone down, Castiel moved to him quickly tending to his mate who moved to hold him. Castiel holding hold close as Dean cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I scared him away.” Dean sobbed as Castiel pulled him closer trying to calm him down. “I think ruined this forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, it’s going to be okay.” Castiel cooed as Dean cried roughly, Castiel held his head lightly which made Dean glance up worried noticing he was wobbly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean asked worriedly when Castiel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head falling into the pool. Dean screamed moving to grab him and flip him. Dean trying to keep him up above the water. “LUCIFER! LUCIFER!” Dean coughed and choked on water. Trying hard to keep his and Castiel’s face above the water but Dean was struggling with his belly bump. “LUC-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean went down holding his mate above his head the best he could, Dean kicking with everything he could when he felt people diving into the water. Dean felt Castiel being pulled from his arms just as Arms slid around his waist bringing him to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean coughed and gagged as Lucifer cradled him close walking out of the water. Michael holding Castiel on the phone with 911. Lucifer sat down with him just letting Dean breathe. Holding him close like an Alpha would do. Even if Dean wasn’t his omega. It was always a pull to comfort omegas, especially pregnant ones. Dean was out of it trying to breathe as Michael held Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel?” Dean breathed as his vision started to fade. “Castiel…” Dean passed out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Beep... Beep... Beep…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sucked in air as he blinked his tired eyes opened, his eyes burned on how harsh the light was in the room. Dean squeezed his eyes shut from the light since his bedroom curtains were always closed when they slept. Dean turned his head seeing a person sitting next to him. Dean took in the person next to him, sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Jimmy?” Dean rubbed his face as Jimmy turned closing his book to look at him. “You came down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, How are you feeling?” Jimmy asked as Dean nodded tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Just my body is sore.” Dean touched his arms as Jimmy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, holding Castiel up with his weight sounded like fun,” Jimmy stated when it hit Dean what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Cas-” Dean tried to get up but Jimmy stopped him from getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are running tests, but they think he just overworked himself. The cancer isn’t worse.” Jimmy stated as Dean paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...If you know about it, then I’m really worried.” Dean breathed as Jimmy gave him a sad smile. “You are a blabbermouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cain had to explain why he needed to come down here so bad when he realized you both were admitted,” Jimmy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t mad-” Dean started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I got why Castiel wanted to keep it from me,” Jimmy whispered. “...I watched my mom die from it. He must know how hard it is for me to know he’s suffering from it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Jimmy, is he really okay?” Dean eyed him concerned as Jimmy opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I wasn’t kidding.” Castiel was wheeled in laughing as Dean breathed in relief tears filling his eyes. Castiel turned seeing Dean in tears as Castiel was wheeled to him. “My love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dean sobbed as Castiel touched his face with care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I just overworked myself,” Castiel reassured as Cain nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs to take it a bit easier but the cancer isn’t getting worse. It seems the medication is helping better than I hoped.” Cain stated. “He’s getting better but of course, it isn’t overnight. However, the improvement is better than I saw for our progress. I think the medication is working a lot better than expected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good news, Dean,” Castiel reassured as Dean continued to cry, Castiel turned to look at Cain. “Can we go home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but Dean needs to be monitored a bit more. But I will have the machines brought to you to tend to him while Jimmy and I are in town.” Cain spoke as Castiel nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Lucifer?” Castiel stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Currently trying to find a way to sneak you both out of the hospital without paparazzi,” Jimmy stated. “Figured you would want to leave once you got all sorted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Paparazzi.” Castiel cursed. “Let me guess, they came when the ambulance showed up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They came </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ambulance.” Jimmy held out his phone showing the article. Castiel grabbed the phone, looking at the pictures of the ambulance, and pictures of Dean and Castiel being loading off the ambulance barely made out due to the long driveway they had. Some must have had expensive lenses to get this blurred photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, Dean’s having a baby and I passed out in excitement,” Castiel mumbled reading the article as Dean touched his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe, I wish the baby had let us know,” Dean commented touching the baby bump with the other. “I would have brought the camera.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, Dean.” Lucifer came back in as they glanced up as Cain went to disconnect Dean’s IV. “I have an exit plan lined up for you when you are ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I’ll tell them you are ready to check out.” Cain moved to leave as Jimmy watched him going with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go-” Castiel stood out of the wheelchair grabbing for his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Dean spoke touching his baby bump and closed his eyes. Everyone watched him confused before Dean shrugged. “Sorry, I just wanted to see if he wanted to come early while we were here and all.” Dean got up as Castiel chuckled, both moving to get dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gabriel’s POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel came out of the bedroom surprised Sam was sitting on his couch, Gabriel checked his watch. Normally Sam was at work by now. Gabriel ruffled his hair before moving to sit next to Sam curling into him while Sam worked on the computer. Gabriel blinked seeing Sam was looking up jobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Gabriel asked closing the laptop as he worked on it. Sam sighed thinking for a long while, it was obvious he was upset. “...I’m pregnant aren’t I?” Sam’s eyes instantly went from angry to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that’s not why I’m upset!” Sam choked out as Gabriel rested his face on the couch watching him panic. “I could NEVER be upset about that!” Gabriel’s face softened into a smile as Sam touched his stomach with care. Gabriel’s fear relieved he watched Sam scramble out some sort of apology for even letting Gabriel thinking that. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I love you too.” Gabriel moved the computer off his lap and climbed onto his lap. Sam instantly moved to cup Gabriel’s ass as he stared at him. “Now, why are you looking for a new job? You loved it.” Sam sighed not wanting to talk about it looking away but Gabriel placed his own hands on his belly which got the Alpha’s attention. Sam instantly looking back at the cute man in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Something happened last night.” Sam stated. “...Remember how I said it was only ever me and my dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad? I do recall you and your ‘piece of shit sperm donor.’” Gabriel teased as Sam chuckled. “...Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well, I remembered this babysitter.” Sam stated. “Vaguely, I kind of just remember this one moment when I was sick. I had been coughing with some sort of bug for god knows how long. I remember I was so sick...but I remember this...teenage boy, in my fever dream. He held me cradling me near the bathroom toilet. I was covered in vomit and sweat. I remember he had changed me so many times but I kept getting sick...He held me to him, no matter how gross I felt and smelled. His face against mine. Rocking me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet,” Gabriel spoke. “...but what does this have to do with your job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...The boy was my boss’s husband. Dean.” Sam stated as Gabriel gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful! You reunited. You should DEFINITELY get him a baby gift.” Gabriel spoke playfully slapping him but he saw a sadness to Sam. “...What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I just...I don’t understand why he didn’t tell me. I just...I don’t understand how hard it was to say. ‘Hey I remember you, I babysat you for a time.’” Sam stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think there is something more of it?” Gabriel asked as Sam shrugged but nodded. “Well, why don’t you give your father a call and see if he remembers him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Sam frowned as Gabriel got up moving to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you quit your job because you’re scared,” Gabriel commented as Sam sighed. He was right, of course. Sam got up moving to the balcony leaning against the railing he called the number he dreaded to deal with. The phone rang for a moment and Sam almost hung up but a loud suck of air and a tired voice made Sam pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘ello?” John’s voice hit his ear tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hi, dad.” Sam breathed as John breathed rubbing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A voice I didn’t expect,” John stated. “Haven’t spoken to you in what? Almost four years?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam stated as John sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you okay?” John asked as tears filled Sam’s eyes slightly as he sucked his breath in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah. I’m surprised you care enough to ask.” Sam admitted. “You must be clean. You only care when you stop drinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ve...been clean about a year now,” John admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Good.” Sam stated as the phone was quiet for a while. They started to talk at the same time but both stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” John stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Um,” Sam stated he glanced back at Gabriel who was cooking in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Sam?” John asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I wasn’t going to tell you, but...since I have you. I wanted to let you know, my partner and I are pregnant.” Sam started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...wonderful. Sam.” John stated. “Congratulations.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks...We just...found out.” Sam admitted. “We are still early on...but...we are excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Having kids...It’s a big step.” John stated with a chuckle. “...when your mom was round. It was the best moments of my life to find out we were starting a family-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like not to talk about mom with you,” Sam stated firmly. Not wanting to get into his past with him. Sam rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair...sorry,” John stated. “...Was that why you called?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No. I...Um...Do you remember a boy named Dean?” Sam asked as John sucked in air at the name instantly shutting down the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats on the baby Sam. I’ll send you something for a crib. I got to go.” John spoke before hanging up. Sam blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, Wait-” Sam tried but the phone hung up. Sam stared at the phone before he came in. Gabriel noticed him return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?” Gabriel turned as Sam blinked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...He hung up on me when I asked about Dean.” Sam stated as Gabriel put his hand on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is suspicious as fuck,” Gabriel stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Sam stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe we should just pay Dean and visit and ask him.” Gabriel offered. Sam sighed holding himself. “...and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting him a baby gift,” Gabriel stated placing the food on the table which Sam moved to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t make me,” Sam stated as Gabriel raised an eyebrow eyeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dean’s POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo sat on the barstool watching Dean cooking a cake, Cain sat near the kitchen on the table enjoying a coffee and the newspaper as Jimmy and Castiel watched some kind of recorded sports they missed last night. The girls sat all over them in cute little outfits Michael and Leo helped get them ready in while Dean and Castiel were away. All wearing very cute polka-dot dresses with big hair bows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, are you sure you don’t want to just order a cake? Since you should be resting.” Cain lazily said knowing the attempt was pointless. Dean stuck a spoon in his mouth tasting the cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rest when the cake is done,” Dean stated as Cain eyed him over his newspaper as Dean batted his eyelashes putting another ingredient in. Dean paused when he heard the house door open, they weren’t expecting anyone but when Dean round the corner. He almost slammed straight into Sam. Dean choked out in shock dropping the large spoon he was holding but Sam scrambled in surprise as well grabbing it before it hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus.” Dean breathed holding his chest and stomach as everyone in the house turned to Sam and the smaller man in their house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you.” Sam choked holding out the spoon. Dean breathed giving him a light smile. “I-I knocked-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Castiel plays the tv loud when his brother is over.” Dean laughed softly taking the spoon. “Come on in, I’m just making a cake. The clones are all on the couch.” Dean stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Gabriel.” Gabriel cut in when Sam didn’t as Dean lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel! I thought so! You are so much cuter than I thought! Welcome!” Dean raised his arms in a hug which Gabriel happily returned before Dean pulled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We brought you a gift,” Gabriel stated holding out a nicely wrapped gift. “For your new little one.” Dean smiled brightly as he took the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so cute, Thank you!” Dean turned as Castiel walked over wearing a sport’s jersey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Castiel lit up patting his back before he noticed Gabriel. “And you must be Gabriel!” Castiel offered his hand as Gabriel shook it. Starstruck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m Gabriel.” Gabriel choked as Sam pulled his little idiot close with a loving kiss on his forehead when the handshake was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look what they got us for the baby.” Dean turned to Castiel showing them the box as Castiel smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to the kitchen and open it.”  Castiel offered as Dean nodded happily licking his spoon. Castiel tried to take the package from his omega, not wanting him to overdo himself but Dean noticeably refused, pulling the package away from Castiel’s hands taking it with him. Sam noticed how sad Castiel looked slowly putting his hands down. Sam didn’t know why that slightly upset him. He never has seen Castiel anything but happy. They followed him towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my brother Jimmy and his soon to be mate Cain,” Castiel pointed as Gabriel and Sam waved to the two. They waved back friendly to them when Dean’s voice made them turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe. Sam. Gabriel.” Dean spoke holding up little baby onesies. Castiel took one looking at it. Gabriel beamed giving Sam a playful slap impressed by his buying gift skills as the couple talked about how cute those were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love them.” Castiel laughed with love as he pulled Dean close. “Thank you both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was not a bother.” Gabriel blew off the token as Castiel took the items before Dean could put them away. Dean frowned but let him go be an alpha before he slid his cake into the oven. “Did...you guys want to talk in the garden?” Dean asked nervously as Sam hesitantly nodded. Dean gave him a soft smile before turning to Cain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep an eye on the cake?” Dean asked as Cain nodded. Dean turned to Leo as he kissed him. “Your dad and I will be outside. Ask any other adult if you need anything-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, we got them,” Jimmy spoke cuddling all the little girls. Dean turned nervously holding Castiel’s hand so hard he was shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, Dear, can you help me take out the tea?” Dean moved to the teacup he had already made. Castiel helped take a couple of empty teacups and saucers, Sam moved to take the other two. “Gabriel, can you be a dear and grab the cookie jar?” Gabriel lit up moving to take the cookie jar beside him, he could smell the homemade cookies inside. “Once the cake is done, I’ll give you a variety with the tea-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I am so excited about these cookies,” Gabriel admitted as Dean smiled softly. “They smell so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, help yourself,” Dean spoke as they walked towards the Garden. Gabriel would of if he didn’t think this cookie jar wasn’t worth more than his life. They walked towards the Garden, Gabriel was in awe as they all took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This Garden is so beautiful.” Gabriel choked as Dean laughed. “I never get out to Topeka.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean has quite the green thumb,” Castiel spoke. “This was the first home we bought. We quite a lot of time here during the summer.” Castiel set up the tea and poured the tea. “I bought this for Dean when Leo was born, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, It was my ‘Divorce’ home.” Dean hummed as he rested his hand on his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Gabriel laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had just come from a very abusive mating when Castiel and I got together. I was still so skittish getting used to coming from abusive to a fairytale.” Dean explained. “He wanted me to feel more comfortable and not feeling like I was tossed in another cage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bought him a house, completely in his name. In case he ever felt like leaving me. He would always have somewhere to go.” Castiel kissed Dean’s hand. “I never wanted him to feel trapped again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never left him, so we just use it as a summer home.” Dean shrugged. “The kids like being able to run around and play in the pool. We have a nice apartment for the winter to cozy up but this is a great place to enjoy the summer.” Gabriel was lit up so surprised by rich people’s lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose’s idea was it to have a summer home in Kansas of all places?” Gabriel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I grew up here,” Dean spoke as they all went quiet remembering why they were all here. “...In Lawerence, not Topeka.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Where did you live?” Gabriel asked when Sam said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Near Bromelsick scout camp,” Dean stated as Sam glanced up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lived near there as a kid,” Sam spoke glancing up. “What was your address?” Dean tensed squeezing Castiel’s hand as Gabriel slowly slid a homemade chocolate cookie into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Um. About that-” Dean hesitated as Sam glared not liking how such an easy answer was being skated around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called my father to see if he remember a teenager named Dean. Do you know what happened? He quickly hung up avoiding the question.” Sam stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H...He did?” Dean’s face fell slightly at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Where you fucking my dad?” Sam snapped, Gabriel choked on his cookie coughing roughly, as Castiel spat out his tea. Dean looked a mixture of disgust and offended. Sam turned to tend to his omega as Gabriel turned to look at him like ‘SAM LEARN PEOPLE SKILLS, YOU DON’T JUST ASK THAT?!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Sam asked as Castiel comfortingly soothed Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m okay.” Gabriel moved to drink some tea, his eyes watering as he swallowed some tea trying to help his upset throat. Gabriel instantly stepped on Sam’s foot, Gabriel shook his head at him mouthing that was not cool. Sam sighed crossing his arms looking away realizing he was wrong. “...I’m sorry, about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s...Okay. I understand he wants answers-” Dean stated completely grossed out but Castiel stepped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you will not speak to my mate like that-” Castiel growled as Dean waved him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” Sam stated rubbing his face feeling horrible at his misdirected anger. “I’ve just...this is kinda messing with my life right now-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-And with the baby, I understand all the new stress.” Dean patted his mate trying to calm him, Castiel only calmed when his mate placed his hand on his pregnant stomach. Castiel calmed his rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why this is such a secret-” Sam stated frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Sam, do you remember what I told you about why I was kicked out of my home,” Dean stated as Sam nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad found out you were a gay omega. He’s a homophobic piece of trash, I guess he kept you from your baby brother-...” Sam paused when he saw the sadness in Dean’s face. “...and you said you didn’t think he remembered you...because he was so young...” Sam eyed him trying to read his face, but it was obvious the pieces were clicking together on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Because…” Dean hesitated as he softly cupped Sam’s hands in his own. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were so young.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re my brother?” Sam breathed as tears of emotions hit his face. All the stages of grief flashed before his eyes. Gabriel sat there mouth open, he dropped his cookie just wrapping his head around this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...My name is Dean Lee Winchester. I was born to Mary and John Winchester, my mother died giving birth to my baby brother Samuel Arthur Winchester. I raised him the best I could till my heat hit me when he was five years old. My father kicked me out saying if I came back he would shoot me-” Dean spoke in tears, holding his hands with shaking fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Sam breathed needing a moment as Castiel curled himself around his mate in a half hug as Dean held onto Sam’s fingers for dear life scared he would lose him once again. Sam was quiet as Gabriel touched Sam’s arm with love. Sam lost in his thoughts full of every emotion. Sam pulled his hands away getting up as Dean panicked reaching for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-PLEASE DON’T GO!-” Dean sobbed breaking down but instead of turning and leaving Sam fell to his knees, bolted into his arms. Gripping him so tightly, Dean thought he would shatter. Sam whimpered and broke down just crying into Dean’s belly. Dean sobbed covering his mouth as he pet Sam’s hair with love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I have a brother?” Sam cried sniffing and laughing. “I...I have always wanted a brother. I-I used to wish to Santa every night for a brother.” Sam wiped his nose on his sleeve as Dean sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how Santa workers.” Dean laughed petting his hair with care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s why I am just finding out about you now?” Sam started sniffing. “Maybe wishing for big brothers is different than you know writing a letter.” Sam sat up as Dean cupped his face kissing his forehead with love before the brother’s hugged once again. Gabriel wiped his tears as he touched his nonexistent belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We have so much to catch up on!” Sam lit up wiping his tears getting back into his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have plenty of time,” Dean stated going back to hold his hand before things started mentally hitting Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I have nieces and nephews!...A lot of them!...oh my god! I just realized my brother’s famous. Holy shit, my brother in law’s rich as fuck!” Sam spoke. Dean and Castiel laughing at the comment. Sam turning to Gabriel who smiled before nausea hit Gabriel, Gabriel covered his mouth as he got up unable to hold it in. Vomiting into Dean’s flowers and onto his shirt as Dean gasped. “Gabe?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just morning sickness.” Dean moved to Gabriel patting his back, Dean gave him some tea to wash his mouth out. “It’s okay, I got it all the time with the girls.” Dean rubbed his back. “Come on, I have a shirt you can have. Let’s get you changed.” Dean led Gabriel towards the house as Sam watched them go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow...This is like...one of the best days of my life…” Sam breathed as Castiel took a sip of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that you know.” Castiel crossed his arms looking at him coldly. “...Let’s discuss you not speaking to my mate as you did before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Yeah, Sam deserved that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No last goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam pushed through the front door of the mansion, tossing his bag onto the coat rack coming into the living room. Dean was on the couch balancing a cake slice on his rounded belly. Sam smiled at his...wow. It was weird to have a brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, preggo,” Sam commented collapsing next to Dean who was deep into some show. So things have changed a lot of Sam since he found out the truth. One is him being at the mansion more. He...honestly just wanted to get to know Dean so bad. To make up for the time he missed. Dean didn’t mind in the slightest. Castiel actually liked that Dean wasn’t left alone when Castiel had to go to the office. However, since his...incident, Dean didn’t want him doing anything but staying home. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, moose,” Dean commented as he chomped on his food. Sam helped himself to some popcorn on a bowl next to Dean. Sam’s eyes slid over Dean’s belly as Dean turned to look at him. “Want some cake?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sam shrugged. He wasn’t a dessert in the morning kind of guy but...Dean mostly wanted more. Dean tried to get up but Sam got up snagging the plate. “I’ll get you some more.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I love this couch but I can NOT for the life of me ever get out of this thing while pregnant,” Dean stated as Sam returned with a piece for Dean and his own plate sitting next to each other. Castiel came down the stairs in long pajama pants half asleep as he went to the kitchen pulling open the fridge. “Breakfast is in the microwave.” </p><p> </p><p>Castiel moaned in happiness as he heated up the meal, he rubbed his face tiredly his eyes lovingly looking at his mate who at the same time as Sam took a bite while watching tv. Castiel moved to take a bite of his meal moving to plop down near Dean and Sam. </p><p> </p><p>“So-” Castiel started awkwardly as Dean leaned into him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you will not be going to the office,” Dean commented as Castiel shut up. Sam’s eyes drifted to Dean and Castiel. The awkwardness filled the room. Were they fighting? </p><p> </p><p>“Should...I go?” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” They both spoke at the same time as Sam leaned back into the chair. He watched them as the awkwardness continued.</p><p> </p><p>“...What’s going on?” Sam sighed defeated. He had to know.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing.” Castiel sighed trying to play it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Castiel is sick. He needs to be taking it easy.” Dean spoke stealing some bacon from Castiel’s plate, Castiel offered him some more. Happy to feed his mate. Dean beamed having more.</p><p> </p><p>“Sick?” Sam asked. “What’s wrong?” Dean hesitated not wanting to reveal too much but Castiel turned. </p><p> </p><p>“Cancer,” Castiel stated. “It’s not a big deal. I just have cancer.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not a big deal?” Dean frowned but Castiel gave him more bacon. </p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be stressing,” Castiel spoke as Dean calmed eating bacon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just going to make myself more bacon.” Dean tried to get up but couldn’t. Sam got up helping Dean get up, as Dean gratefully went to make more bacon. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas...that’s serious. You should be taking it easy. Dean’s right. Besides, I’m sure you want more time with Dean and his pregnancy.” Sam stated as Castiel nodded with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. Especially since this is our last one.” Castiel took the advice as Sam eyed him. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you love the company but have you considered having someone else running the company in your stead?” </p><p> </p><p>“Like sell the company?” Castiel looked offended.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Sam waved him off. “Just like...hiring someone to run the company while you work from home. I notice how badly you been trying to balance things.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t know. I just...I worry. I guess. I could but...it would have to be someone I trust. Who will make most decisions but know when to ask me for advice.” Castiel stated. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s like your baby.” Sam understood. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was his baby.” Dean teased half-listening as Castiel smiled with love at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Castiel called as Dean came back with bacon which Castiel snagged one. Castiel pulled Dean close kissing his forehead. “The biggest baby, and we have toddlers.” </p><p> </p><p>“I just think if you can just one hundred percent work at home till you’re well,” Sam stated. “It might take the load off the both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Castiel nodded as Dean rubbing his large belly. Castiel touched his belly with care. “You okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s just being active,” Dean reassured. “He sat on my bladder all night.” Dean placed the bacon plate on his belly which the plate moved and rocked. “He’s very active right now. He’s too much like you.” Castiel beamed innocently. “All our children have your energy.” </p><p> </p><p>“I had to add something. They are all gorgeous like you.” Castiel kissed Dean’s bacon tasting lips. Dean shoved him away with love tears already forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He says this, knowing I’m going to cry,” Dean stated as Castiel laughed like an evil villain. “I’ve been so sensitive this pregnancy and he knows I will cuddle.” Dean was already sliding himself into Castiel’s arms for a cuddle.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry.” Castiel cooed with a smirk as Dean cuddled him harder. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> hate </em> you,” Dean commented as Castiel chuckled. “ <em> So much. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Cas,” Sam spoke getting his attention, Castiel turned to face Sam ignoring the omega snuggled in his lap. “What if...I start taking over your responsibilities?” Castiel eyes widen in surprise. Sam slightly coward under his gaze. Was that too much to offer? He didn’t want to seem like he was using his brother’s husband. “Think of me as your apprentice. I can slowly start taking over the responsibilities, we can be partners in crime.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel hesitated rubbing his lips together in thought, Sam expected Dean to chime in but he didn’t. Dean quietly chewing on bacon as he hummed to himself. Dean had an opinion on everything. Sam understood that Dean may have been letting Castiel decide.</p><p> </p><p>“...We can <em> try </em>.” Castiel spoke. “We can start small with just one branch and work up. I’m just a bit worried since you are so young.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good though, he will be a clean slate.” Dean comments. “You can teach him.” Ah, so Dean <em> did </em> support this idea. </p><p> </p><p>“We can go to the office.” Castiel started as Dean tensed with worry. “And I’ll relax while you try to do my job. I’ll judge this more then.” </p><p> </p><p>“You promise no stress?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded leaning down to kiss his omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise,” Castiel stated as Dean calmed down grabbing the blanket and snuggling into it. “Let’s go, Sam.” Castiel got up, Sam moved to follow him. Castiel paused moving to the kitchen grabbing more cake bringing the rest of the cake to Dean who blinked happily for the cake. “Will you be okay alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy and Cain are in the guest house. I can text them if I need to get up.” Dean commented as Castiel leaned down and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Be back soon,” Castiel spoke as they left out the door, Dean happily starting on the cake. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Castiel’s POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sam sat in Castiel’s desk there were stacks of papers and emails he needed to work on. Castiel sat on his couch calmly drinking coffee. Sam didn’t know where to start. </p><p> </p><p>“I start with the paper,” Castiel stated. “Normally they organize them from most important to not important.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded picking up the first paper, he read the note which talked about making a battery they were designing to last over eight hours. They said the battery seemed to die at exactly eight hours. Their issue was they didn’t want people who traveled by bus or lived far away to not be able to use the product after working eight hours. Sam eyed the semantics looking at what their problem was. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we just switch up this design?” Sam asked confused moving it to Castiel who watched him curiously. “If we take this away and add one more of these. It should double the battery life. It should give you at least ten hours of battery life and keep it cheap on production.” Castiel nodded impressed as Sam looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Good idea,” Castiel spoke taken back. “Um…”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I mark that?” Sam asked as Castiel showed him where. </p><p> </p><p>“Just circle your changes and write your plan here. Then scan it and send it off to all email here.” Castiel explained as Sam followed each step. Castiel eyed him as Sam worked. For a kid, he sure was smart. Castiel smiled watching Sam stick out his tongue as he worked. Something Dean did too. Something they never realize they do. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this would work out after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dean’s POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dean smiled at his little girls now home from preschool for their daily naps, Dean had a routine with the girls that Castiel made sure to respect. The girls always got a nap during school with their class, but they also gave them naps throughout the day. The girls happily all tired from the day of school, Dean would feed them a little snack of apples and peanut butter before he would put them down for a nap. The girls fat little cheeks, smushed against their pillows as they slept. Dean quietly reading to them. They always passed out during the sixth reading of ‘Love you forever’ by Robert Munsch. </p><p> </p><p>The girls loved this book, the book Dean had since he was a child. Dean closed the book worn and torn through the years. Dean eyed the kid drawing on the cover by Sam when he was little. His mother read it to him as a child. Dean read it to Sam and all his children. Dean affectionately touched the book leaving it on the rocking chair as he walked out of the room. Dean walked down to the kitchen as the intercom went off, Dean turned seeing Lucifer. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama Novak, There’s a man here saying he’s with the AC company?” Lucifer spoke as Dean frowned not remembering Castiel mentioning the AC. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Allow him in,” Dean stated moving to make himself tea. “Lucifer, can you go pick up Leo?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can, but you’ll be left unattended,” Lucifer stated. </p><p> </p><p>“I have Jimmy and Cain in the guest house. I will be okay, besides, Michael will be back soon. I’m sure. Lucifer sighed but eventually agreed. Dean went back to making his tea as the doorbell eventually rang. “Come in! It’s open!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean moved to pull out some cake from the oven. He smiled as he pulled out the vanilla cake to cool. Dean placed the cake on the rack before moving to grab his hot water to pour his tea, hearing someone shuffling in.</p><p> </p><p>“So the AC unit is down the hall to the sliding door-” Dean spoke turning to face him with his tea, happy to take a sip he’s been craving. When his eyes landed on the man, Dean dropped his tea glass, Glass, and hot tea falling onto the floor and Dean’s pants. Dean looked in fear as the man spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Dean,” John spoke walking towards him as Dean took a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Dean stated backing up into the fridge looking at him with fear. </p><p> </p><p>“I got a call about you from Sammy. I almost dropped the phone when I heard him mention you by name. When I remember telling you to stay away-” </p><p> </p><p>“Dean?” Jimmy entered the house from the side door Cain right behind him looking like tourists complete with the abundant sunscreen, sunglasses, and hat. Dean’s eyes moved to him but were drawn back seeing John place his hand on his own hip ushering very sutled handle of a gun. “Dean?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s just the maintenance man.” Dean moved to pretend to show him the fridge. “The fridge isn’t making ice to my liking. So he’s here to fix it. It’s supposed to...um, make a perfect heart shape, not square!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rich people problems.” Jimmy snorted buying it. “We were going to check out the sites. Cain hasn’t been here so he’s itching to check it out. Will you be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Dean smiled. “Have fun.” Cain slid his hand into Jimmy’s as they walked out of the house to their rental car. Dean’s smile faded as he turned to his father eyeing the gun upset. </p><p> </p><p>“My children are sleeping upstairs.” Dean breathed as John looked at them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not here to hurt your children,” John stated as he placed the gun on the counter next to him but not letting it go. “I asked you not to come back here, to leave me and my boy alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You reak of booze.” Dean hissed back. “I kept away because of you, I missed watching my brother grow up because of you!”</p><p> </p><p>“My boy doesn’t <em> need </em> the likes of you.” John snapped. “I wanted you gone because of what you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gay, dad! There’s nothing wrong with that!” Dean choked out a sob.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something not right with you. Something not right with people like you. You are sick.” John stated. “There is no fixing people.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to fix. Being gay is normal!” Dean tried. </p><p> </p><p>“You being back, opening old wounds. You should have never come back.” John snapped, Dean turned angry. </p><p> </p><p>“I should have been home! Healing our wounds together! As a family!” Dean snapped. “If mom was here-” Dean hit the ground hard as he was pistol-whipped. Dean’s lip busted open as blood oozed onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you FUCKING dare mention her.” John snapped. “She would have been DISGUSTED by you! You’re not our son. She hated perverts like you!” Dean spat blood onto the floor. John pointed the gun at Dean in anger</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy?” A small voice made Dean turn seeing Amber looking at Dean concerned. She was wearing her little light blue Pajamas with her little bear slippers holding her stuff bear. Amber looked at Dean concerned before her eyes slowly drifted to John. Dean tensed as he quickly got up moving to Amber trying to keep her eyes off John. He didn’t know what John was planning and he didn’t want him...scared of witnesses. Dean scooped her up, holding her as Amber touched his face seeing the blood. “Mommy, you have an ouch-a-me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I do.” Dean used his shirt to wipe his lips of blood which stained his white shirt. John watched them as Dean pet her face. “W...What are you doing up baby? You were just put down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thirsty,” Amber spoke shyly looking at John. </p><p> </p><p>“...Ah,” Dean spoke when he noticed John grabbing a glass and getting her water. John slid the glass over on the table as Dean took the cup holding it to her lips. Amber held it taking a sip. He little sips echoed the silent room. When Amber’s little breath of being refreshed made John smile softly. “What do you say?” Dean put the glass on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“...Thank you.” Amber spoke shyly hiding her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...You’re welcome.” John stated </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put her down,” Dean stated trying to be as sweet as he could. In fear. “I’ll be back.” John moved to follow him, Dean figured as he walked her up to her bedroom. The other little girls still fast asleep, Dean slid her back into the covers. Snuggling the blanket tight around her as he touched her face. “Snug as a bug in a rug.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Amber stated. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Dean hummed back as he kissed her forehead a bit of blood smeared on her face which Dean wiped away. </p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, can you read me to sleep? Amber stated as Dean hesitated. </p><p> </p><p>“I think mommy has to deal with his guest-” Dean hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Read to her. It’s okay.” John leaned in the doorway as Dean wiped his bleeding lip on his shirt before hesitantly grabbing the closest book. Mary’s book. Dean opened to the first page and started to read. John paused listening, Dean calmly reading when John’s word made him jump. </p><p> </p><p>“Not... that book,” John spoke as Dean put it down quickly grabbed another. When Amber fell asleep Dean got up. Wiping his lip again as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. “Cute seeing you read your mother’s book to kids. Funny because you killed your own mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t responsible for her death from birth.” Dean breathed coming down the stairs holding his belly, Dean was grabbed by the throat slamming him against the wall as Dean cried out weakly in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“You caused her premature birth.” John hissed as he choked Dean harder. Dean’s face was going red as he tried to claw his hands. “If it wasn’t for your perverted ways, she’d still be here!” Dean felt John let go as Dean fell to his knees coughing and gasping. John grabbed him by the arm yanking him up and forcing him to walk down the stairs. “You took her from me and you want to take Sammy? I won’t fucking let you.”</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Many years ago:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mary smiled seeing her eleven years old coming out of school, Dean held his backpack and beamed seeing his mother. Dean ran to the car climbing into the front seat, seeing his mother and her large stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, baby!” Mary cooed as Dean moved to kiss her cheek. “How was school?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was okay,” Dean stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Just okay?” Mary asked driving the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just okay.” Dean shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“...are you still being picked on?” Mary asked. Dean shrugged, Mary eyed him as she drove. “They still picking on you because they think you’re gay?” Dean tensed saying nothing. “There’s nothing wrong with boys loving boys or girls loving girls, they are just stupid, Even if your straight or gay it won’t change a thing. You’re still you and I would love you.” Dean said nothing a while more before he nodded. ”Hungry?” Mary pulled up to their house. “Stay here, we are going to get something to eat. Mama is craving some Mexican food. Let me get your dad.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded moving to climb into the backstreet, Mary got out of the car. She entered the house seeing John fast asleep on the couch, a couple of beer bottles on the ground. Mary sighed annoyed as she shook him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m up.” John breathed rubbing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still in your pajamas? Did you not work today?” Mary asked annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. I did.” John breathed but she knew it was a lie. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you get your shit in check? We have another baby on the way.” Mary breathed rubbing her temple. “I can only work for so long-” </p><p> </p><p>“I got it the first time, Mary.” John blew her off rubbing her face as Mary gritted her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Get up, I’m not making dinner, I am too tired after working all day. Get dressed and get in the car, we are going to the Mexican place downtown.” John got up with a grumble moving to get dressed as Mary walked back to the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. She faked a happy smile to Dean as Dean smiled back. John got into the car after a few minutes, putting on his seatbelt. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?” Mary spoke as everyone grumbled. Mary reversed back and went to drive towards the freeway. The car was silent, except for Mary humming to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom...did you mean what you told me earlier?” Dean asked as Mary looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Mary spoke her heart soaring with pride of her son as Dean hesitated. It was quiet for a long time as Dean looked so scared.</p><p> </p><p>“...Mom...Dad...I...I think I’m gay.” Dean spoke, John who was drinking some water spit water onto the windshield. Dean tensed as Mary went to speak when she felt...a harsh pain on her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is WRONG with you?” John snapped. “My son is NOT A fag!”</p><p> </p><p>“John-” Mary breathed keeling over in pain, blood and water slid down her leg as John continued to scream at Dean. Mary’s grip on the wheel loosened the car swerved the car going over the lanes of traffic before John realized they were driving out of control, they slammed into the railing front first. All they could hear before passing out was the slamming of metal connecting to metal. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Learning to fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes opened as he laid passed out on the floor, John looking at him as John held the gun in his hand. John seemed to be waiting for Dean to wake up. Dean sat up weakly, Dean’s neck hurt to move but he forced himself to sit up. When did he pass out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” His kids’ voices echoed upstairs, but he could hear the bedroom door was locked. “Mommy!” Dean was half tempted to roll over and fall asleep again. So tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay awake,” John spoke kicking his foot. “Or I’ll have to torture your friend here.” Dean opened his eyes to see Gabriel tired up and gagged on a kitchen chair. When...did Gabriel get there? Dean’s eyes slid over to blood he noticed on the floor trailing to their guest room. Who was bleeding? “Dean, stay awake-!” John grabbed his face as Dean passed out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two hours earlier:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as John tied his wrist and legs up, Dean winced at the tight grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I please have some water?” Dean asked as John grabbed the cup he gave amber and put it to Dean’s lips. Dean gulped down the warm water, but it was pulled away from his lips. Dean looked at John as he eyed him. “What is your plan? Killing me?” John put the cup down. “I’m pregnant. Whatever you do to me will hurt my baby, my innocent baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you aren’t dead,” John stated grabbing his face hard. Dean whimpered from the touch, when the front door unlocked. One pair of footsteps entered the kitchen as Michael’s voice echoed looking at the receipt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, they didn’t have the veggie pasta you like so I grabbed a different kind. So Veggie pasta is veggie pasta, am I right-?” Michael stopped seeing Dean tied up and a man standing over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MICHAEL RUN!” Dean tried biting John’s hand as John growled backhanding him. Michael dropped the bag of food bolting towards the front door, however, John was faster. Michael screamed when his long hair was yanked back forcing him back inside. John grabbed his head slamming his forehead into the door frame. Blood spilled from his nose as One more hard hit and Michael fell to the ground passed out. John panted annoyed as he searched for Michael’s phone tossing it away before dragging him into the closest bedroom. John used a chair pinning it against the door so if Michael woke he couldn’t get out. John returned to Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many fucking people do you have in and out of here?” John hissed. “Am I expecting others?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-My son and Lucifer should be back soon.” Dean breathed spitting out blood. “Lucifer will stay at the gate, he won’t come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit bodyguard,” John stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a great bodyguard-,” Dean commented when he heard the front door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy! Mommy! I got an A!” Leo beamed but his smile faded seeing his mother tied up. Leo swallowed scared as John moved to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him-” Dean tried to fight the ropes but he wasn’t strong enough. John scooped up Leo who screamed. John forcing him up the stairs into the girl’s room, Leo was tossed into the one of the girls’ bed which woke them up before John locked them in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MOMMY!” Leo bolted to the door trying to get out as the girls rubbed the sleep from their eyes. “MOMMY!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Sapphire asked as Leo tried to keep calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We are locked in,” Leo spoke as Leo went to the window looking at the small ledge outside their window. It was dangerous. If one of them attempted they could get seriously hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” Sapphire called trying to open the door as Leo tried to think about how they can get help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John came back down as Dean struggled to get his hands free. He stopped when John entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Struggle all you want, your hands won’t come free,” John stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my son?!” Dean snapped as John eyed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. He’s locked away with his sisters. And he will stay fine if you behave.” John stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behave? John, what is your plan here? You are holding me, Michael and my children hostage. You already caused battery and assault.” Dean panted. “Just go. Just leave before this gets worse!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’m doing!” John snapped. “I just know I want you to stay the hell away from my son!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll go. I’ll sell my house and move back to New York.” Dean tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave you that chance,” John stated helping himself to a beer in the kitchen. “And you refused to listen.” John popped the cap off the beer taking a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I promise, Sam won’t see us again. Please, Be reasonable.” Dean begged as John ignored him taking a sip of the beer, relaxing into the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d do what I like.” John moved to gag Dean. Dean tried to fight the ropes as John tried to think about what to do next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam paused during his lunch seeing his phone ringing, Castiel and him were out for lunch after their work. Sam checked his caller id before he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, love.” Sam beamed as Gabriel spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I just got off school. Are you working?” Gabriel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, We got maybe a few more hours left at work, then we are heading back to Dean’s for dinner,” Sam spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, I have been craving Dean’s cooking,” Gabriel spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you could head over if you want. I’m sure Dean would love to see you.” Sam looked at his watch. “I’m sure he has those vegan cookies you’d like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, yes,” Gabriel spoke. “Besides, I want to get to know my brother in law.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Cas and I should be there in a couple of hours. I’m sure Dean would love some help cooking from an actual chef.” Sam smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll just head over there.” Gabriel got into the car as Sam smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is our little one?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. They are just hungry.” Gabriel smiled rubbing his belly. “I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Sam called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Gabriel breathed as he hung up. Castiel smiled softly, reminding them of Dean and Castiel’s young love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he heading towards the house?” Castiel spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s heading over there.” Sam nodded as Castiel frowned. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean stopped texting me. It’s not like him not to text me.” Castiel stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you try texting Michael?” Sam offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he didn’t answer,” Castiel stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can have Gabriel tell Dean to text him when he gets there.” Sam offered as Castiel nodded. Sam sent a text and smiled. “He said he would.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Castiel said relieved. “I just worry you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Sam beamed. “I hope I’m like you guys when I’m mated as long as you guys were.” Sam beamed at Castiel smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s head to the office so we can finish early.” Castiel got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dean’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean spat blood onto the floor, John gripped his brass knuckles. Dean’s face was looking like a punching bag as his blood. Blood spilled onto his baby bump. Dean felt tears prickle in his eyes as his tears spilled onto his stomach. His little baby boy kicked with life in his belly. He was trying to be so strong. He prayed Castiel would come home, he prayed. He didn’t pray, he didn’t even know if he believed in god. He just prayed Castiel would know he was in trouble, prayed lucifer would find out. Prayed no other innocent unsuspecting person would walk through that door. Michael hadn’t made a noise in that room. He could still hear his children begging to be let out of the room. The front door opened as someone walked in, they placed their bag on the coat rack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, It’s me, Do you have any more of those Vegan cookies Sam was talking about. The baby is just craving-” Gabriel stopped holding his breath. “...John?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me?” John asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ve seen pictures. Of you.” Gabriel spoke as he moved to Dean. “Oh my god, Dean.” Gabriel cupped Dean’s face as Dean was trying not to pass out. Gabriel pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know me?” John asked upset as Gabriel put the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sam’s-” Gabriel stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Friend. He’s...his friend.” Dean breathed cutting him off. “H-He hates gays too. Please...let him go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean? What?” Gabriel spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nine one one what’s your emergency?” The voice moved to speak but John grabbed his phone smashing it. Gabriel choked out when John grabbed him, Gabriel started to scream as Dean passed out and everything went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leo’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls whimpered hearing Gabriel scream, The girls holding each other as Topaz started to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like Uncle Gabe.” Sapphire whimpered as Leo moved to the window. He pushed it open looking at the ledge trying to see if he can find a safe way down. Leo hesitated but sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I got to get uncle Lucifer. So I can get dad.” Leo stated as he wiped away Topaz’s tears. “I’ll be back with daddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Promise?” Amber stated as Leo kissed his little sisters, helping them into the bean bags and make them comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon.” Leo moved to the tv putting on a movie to calm his sisters. Leo moved to the window. Crawled out of the window, he balanced on the gutter. Looking down he could see the long fall. The gutter threatening to fall, Leo whimpered, his nails digging into the roofing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t going to be a pleasant fall if he did fall. Leo got to a thicker part of the roof, climbing off the gutter quickly he panted relieved to be safely off of it. Leo noticed his sister’s sticking their heads out of the window watching him. But Leo waved them away from the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls went back in closing the window, as Leo looked around, sneaking as quietly as he could. He looked down the long long driveway to the manned post, Lucifer was in. Leo looked for the best way down, unable to figure out anything better, he moved to sit on the edge, holding the gutter. It whined at his weight as Leo tried to get to the lower edge of the roof. Leo wasn’t tall enough. He tried to stretch when the gutter gave way, causing him to tumble onto the lower roof, Leo rolled off the roof onto the cement below. Leo whined holding his wrist which he landed on, he heard movement towards the backyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo twisted a bit to slide into the water of the pool holding himself against the wall of the deep end. John opened the back door looking around, but he was seeing no signs of life. He walked towards the pool, which Leo held his breath. John glanced around till he noticed a cat sitting on the back table chewing on a bird. John breathed relieved the noise was just a cat before he went back inside locking the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo panted shaking as he swam to the ladder climbing up, it was hard with his wet clothes and his injured already puffy wrist. However, he managed to pull himself out of the water before he bolted towards the front of the house, he reached up pulling the string to open the back gate. It whined as he pushed through it bolting down the front driveway. Running as fast his little legs could go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UNCLE LUCIFER!” Leo cried as Lucifer opened the security door and Leo ran into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo?” Lucifer spoke worried as Leo started to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bad man in the house! He is hurting mommy and he hurt Uncle Michael and uncle Gabe!” Leo stated as Lucifer cursed pulling out his gun before he pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Castiel’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked out to his car talking to Sam about the work they got done when his phone started going off. Castiel answered it seeing it was Lucifer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Castiel spoke as he stopped hearing what Lucifer was saying. Sam stopped seeing Castiel’s face grow in anger as he moved to the car hanging up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Sam asked getting in as Castiel reversed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father is holding our mates' hostage,” Castiel spoke speeding down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Now:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes opened as he laid passed out on the floor, John looking at him as John held the gun in his hand. John seemed to be waiting for Dean to wake up. Dean sat up weakly, Dean’s neck hurt to move but he forced himself to sit up. When did he pass out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” His kids’ voices echoed upstairs, but he could hear the bedroom door was locked. “Mommy!” Dean was half tempted to roll over and fall asleep again. So tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay awake,” John spoke kicking his foot. “Or I’ll have to torture your friend here.” Dean opened his eyes to see Gabriel tired up and gagged on a kitchen chair. When...did Gabriel get there? Dean’s eyes slid over to blood he noticed on the floor trailing to their guest room. Who was bleeding? “Dean, stay awake-!” John grabbed his face as Dean passed out again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sam’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam got out of the car as Castiel moved to his son at the back of an ambulance, his arm wrapped in a soft cast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo, Are you okay?” Castiel spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I’ll just need a cast,” Leo spoke his eyes were puffy showing he was crying as Castiel held his son kissing his head before he moved to Lucifer as well as some cops talking about the approach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Castiel stated as Lucifer moved to speak to Castiel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has the children locked in their bedroom top floor, the cops checked both doors and saw he had two hostages in the front room. One beaten, one unharmed. We were able to evacuate Michael who was strong enough to push the window open and slide out onto the officer’s grasp. He’s already in the hospital.” Lucifer explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please escort my son to the hospital with the ambulance? Stay with him and Michael until we get there.” Castiel asked Lucifer who nodded moving to climb into the ambulance with Leo. Sam moved to walk towards the house, moving past the police tape while Castiel spoke to Lucifer. Sam snuck past the men, hearing them notice him trying to yell at him to stop, Sam bolted into the house before he could be stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam walked into the house seeing Dean passed out on the chair, Gabriel was crying as he struggled in his ropes. Sam eyed the surroundings seeing no sign of John. Sam moved to Gabriel quickly as Gabriel cried. Sam struggled with the rope before he moved to the kitchen grabbing a knife and cutting Gabriel’s ropes. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam’s neck crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Sam asked as Gabriel nodded whimpering. Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s lips touching his belly. “Are you both okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-He didn’t hurt me at all.” Gabriel whimpered as Sam looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did he go?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.” Gabriel wiped his tears. “I-I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he go upstairs?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No.” Gabriel breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, go upstairs, grab the girls,” Sam spoke as Gabriel held his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, please.” Gabriel sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to untie, Dean. I’ll need to carry him.” Sam stated as Gabriel looked at Dean and understood before he ran upstairs. Gabriel could still hear the girls calling for their mommy, Gabriel unlocked the door opening it to see the girls. He cradled them in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Gabe!” Sapphire and Amber spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, loves,” Gabriel stated taking two of their hands. “Hold your sister’s hands.” The girls listened as they were taken downstairs. Sam watched the girls be taken past them hiding Dean’s bloody face with a held up blanket not to scare them. Gabriel took them out before he put the blanket down. Sam had already cut the bindings as he picked Dean up. Dean made a whimpering noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.” Sam breathed moving to carry him out when Sam heard a gun being cocked and stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” John spoke. “He was supposed to stay out of our lives forever, and here he was trying to take you like he did your mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad…” Sam turned to put Dean down hesitantly on the couch but stood in front of him protecting him. “Mom died in childbirth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She died because this bitch right here, he made her crash the car! He caused her to die!” John snapped in tears. “I told him to stay away and he chose to come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you do this? What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Sam snapped as John growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a fag, Sammy! He’s what cause your mother to crash the car, that fucking shit he told your mom caused her to cause her to crash the car-!” John stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’M A FAG!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam yelled taking John back. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> you had in here with Dean, is mine. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY fiance</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Pregnant with </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY </span>
  </em>
  <span>child!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do to you?” John grabbed Sam’s face sobbing as Sam shoved him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE</span>
  </em>
  <span> do to me?” Sam choked. “What the fuck didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> do to me?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about boy?” John snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>SMELL</span>
  </em>
  <span> the booze off of you!” Sam snapped. “You were barely conscious of my WHOLE childhood! You did and sold drugs! You fucked prostitutes and locked me out of the house while you did! While I could have had my brother to help me through all YOUR bullshit all you did was have me suffer it alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand-!” John tried as Sam shoved him back causing John to drop the gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU’RE RIGHT! I COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU BEATING A PREGNANT OMEGA!” Sam shoved him back harder. “SCARING HIS FAMILY, HIS FRIENDS, AND MY MATE! YOU FUCKING COWARD!” Sam punched John in the face knocking him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-He took your mom.” John sobbed as Sam straddled him grabbing his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO, </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> TOOK MY MOM FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY BROTHER! MY HAPPINESS! MY EVERYTHING!” Sam wailed on him, hitting him harder and harder. Blood splattered on the wall as Sam kept hitting him, and hitting him. Sam stopped when a hand touched his shoulder as Sam turned seeing a weak Dean who collapsed. Sam moved to catch him before he fell, scooping him up in his arms as Sam breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s...not worth...it.” Dean breathed as Sam weakly before Sam moved to head out the door, hearing John sobbing into himself, Sam didn’t look back as he left the house. Police storming in to detain John Winchester. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A month later:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was starting to show as they waited in the delivery waiting room, Gabriel rubbed his belly which Sam softly pet with care. The kids were sleeping at home since the baby decided to come at bedtime. Lucifer and Michael watched the kids while Sam and Gabriel decided to come down. Jimmy and Cain were back in New York, but we’re excited to hear about the new baby. It wasn’t long before the sounds of crying echoed the halls, Sam checked his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“12:12 Am,” Sam spoke as Gabriel squealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little Aries baby, like me!” Gabriel beamed as Sam chuckled. It was only a bit longer that Castiel came out beaming ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So so we have a boy or a girl?” Gabriel asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a little boy!” Castiel breathed so happily. “A little freckled face full black hair little one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do we finally have a Cas mini-me?” Sam chuckled as Castiel let out a sob nodding.
</span></p><p>
 “Yeah. He looks just like me.” Castiel wiped his face on his sleeve.
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you name him?” Gabriel asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aries.” Castiel sniffed. “Aries Winchester.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe, another constellation.” Sam elbowed him as Castiel nodded with a sniff, beaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come meet him,” Castiel spoke as he ushered them into the room they had taken Dean into. Dean cradled their newest addition with his dazzling green eyes. The baby calmed and cooed in his mother’s arms as Dean nuzzled into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, he’s so beautiful.” Gabriel gasped touching the baby as Dean smiled. Sam smiled big kissing Dean’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, big brother.” Sam breathed as Dean smiled letting the warmth of happiness filling him. “So proud.” Dean could only smile down at his baby, happily. Castiel touched Dean’s head and kissed the little baby boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Dean.” Castiel breathed as Dean looked down at his little one with so much love. “The best mama in the world…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Six months later</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel breathed nervously as he looked at Dean, Dean lovingly touched Castiel’s hair. It...had started to fall out due to the chemo and Castiel wiped his tears as he eyed his reflection in the mirror. His eyebrows were already gone. He just looked weird with random patches of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to,” Dean spoke as Castiel shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s time. Shave it off.” Castiel breathed as Dean took his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean stated as he softly placed the shaver against Castiel’s head-shaving it off, Castiel tried not to cry but it was emotional. When he felt the last bit of hair fall off he felt Dean wiping his head clean. Castiel looked up, taking in his new look before he heard the shaver going off. Castiel thought Dean missed a spot but when he watched Dean shaving his own head. Castiel started to bust up laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot! Why are you doing that?” Castiel laughed crying in some sort of happiness or shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to match.” Dean kissed his bald head with laughter once he was now bald. Dean started laughing placing Dean’s hair on Castiel’s head as they broke out laughing. “...Should I do my eyebrows?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I love your eyebrows.” Castiel snorted as Dean stared at him silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m shaving one,” Dean stated seriously before Castiel could stop him, Castiel started wheezing seeing Dean with one eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look...R-Ridiculous.” Castiel snorted as Dean purposely raised his one eyebrow which had Castiel dying in laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Now I can match you but also judge you.” Dean stated as Castiel pulled him into a loving kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking love you, you know that?” Castiel smiled as Dean raised his eyebrow again making Castiel almost fall out of the chair in laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>REALLY?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dean stated as Castiel shoved him away laughing. Castiel happily pulling him into a loving kiss as Dean kissed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two months later</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel panted roughly as he tried not to shudder, he had been in labor for two days and was suffering. Gabriel wanted to have those pool births in his living room. Dean assumed it was his all-natural essences Gabriel always lived for. Dean was there with Aries, who was bouncing on a baby swing, since Dean and Castiel had a bigger place, Gabriel and Sam were offered to do their home birth there. Especially with Cain standby, just in case of emergencies. Like what seemed to be happening where the baby was all ready to go but Gabriel’s body wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain worried if this continued, Gabriel was going to need to have a C-section, especially if it continued any longer. However, Cain was pretty positive Gabriel and the baby was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Push.” Cain comfortingly spoke as Sam sat in the pool with him comfortingly. Gabriel was about to beat Dean in the longest labor, but Dean beat the longest pushing. Castiel played with Aries who giggled and squealed on his little chair. Dean watched Castiel with their son with love when a cry made Dean turn as Gabriel was handed their little one. Gabriel laughed and cried looking around at their little girl. Sam kissed Gabriel with love as Cain moved to the cords. “Dad, you want to cut them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded as he moved to cut the cord to separate them. Cain moved to clean her nose and make sure to check her over as Gabriel cradled his little one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, Sh-She’s so beautiful.” Gabriel sobbed as Sam moved to hold them kissing his head as Gabriel cried. Dean moved to look at her smiling down at the little girl who cried for the warmth she once had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys decide on a name?” Dean asked as Sam nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary.” Sam breathed wiping his tears on his arm. “Mary Merci Winchester.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a beautiful one,” Dean spoke hugging them both. “Mom would be so proud.” Sam softly leaned into his brother hugging him back as he smiled down at his baby girl with so much love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Six months later:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel tiredly returned home carrying Aries from his daycare. Dean had something to do today, so every so often they would have him enjoy some daycare with other kids. Aries was worn out one year old, Aries sucking his thumb as Castiel held him close. The house was dark and no one seemed to be home, which wasn’t like it to have anyone home.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired too buddy. Let’s have some nap time.” Castiel spoke as he turned on the kitchen light. Jumping up everyone screamed “SURPRISE!” Castiel laughed confused to see everyone he knew in hats and party blowers. Castiel looked so confused. “It’s not my birthday, ya dingdongs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dean spoke walking up as he kissed Castiel’s lip in a quick peck. “It’s something much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can be better than a birthday?” Castiel scoffed as he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many birthdays…” Dean stated touching Castiel’s bald head which started to have some stubble. “Happy beating Cancer twice day.” Castiel felt tears swell in his eyes as he moved to hug his mate with love. Holding him close as the kids ran to hug their parent’s legs. Castiel squeezed his mate close as Aries continued to suckle his thumb. Castiel’s eyes fell onto the friends and family who smiled and celebrated behind him as Castiel cried harder. Castiel...had never been so blessed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The end. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>